Watashitachi no unmei (Nuestro destino)
by akasaku
Summary: Misty tendrá la oportunidad de volver a perseguir su sueños, el gimnasio ya no es lugar para ella, ¿podrá al fin confesar su mas grande secreto? ahora le toca a ella ser la que busque la fuerza y ser la mejor, ¿ASH, estarás listo para lo inevitable? ¿que es eso que parece perseguirlos a todos? descubran-lo aquí.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon no me pertenece es de Nintendo y la región star tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Fer, creador del juego pokemon reloaded, que es de fans para fans y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.

 _AKASAKU_.

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto_ _Watashitachi no unmei_ _2018._

 _NUESTRO DESTINO._

 _El lazo rojo que nos une._

 _Arco_ _I_

 _Alcanzar nuestros sueños._

 _El inicio del viaje._

Vemos a una hermosa peli naranja en compañía de un pequeño marill, quien miraba a su entrenadora, ella sentada en el trampolín de su piscina abrazaba realmente fuerte a su Pokémon, mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos verdeazulados, se le veía devastada, como si realmente estuviera mal.

-Sé que soy una tonta por llorar pequeña, no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que, al fin entiendo, el gimnasio ya no es mi sueño, me siento encerrada aquí, atrapada en estas paredes, ¿dije que quería convertirme en una maestra de pokemon de agua y que estoy haciendo? Nada, no hago nada, porque no logro convertirme en una, lo siento tanto marill, que me veas de esta forma tan patética-. La peli naranja se levanta junto con su Pokémon y emprenden el camino a su habitación, sin saberlo y como siempre hablaba en voz alta, no se enteró que alguien había escuchado su charla con su Pokémon y su angustia.

/

A la mañana siguiente, Misty se levantó como todos los días, emprendió sus tareas de gimnasio, dándole de comer a sus hermosos pokemon y jugando con ellos en la piscina, cerca del mediodía, recibió una llamada por poketelefono, y como estaba sola, fue a atender, sin embargo, al llegar, su hermana Daisy, fue la que atendió, sorprendiéndola, porque no sabía que ella estaba ahí.

\- ¿Hola? ¡Oh eres tú! Genial, gracias por llamar, enseguida te la paso- Y así, su hermana le dio el teléfono, la miro, para que ella contestara, con algo de duda, lo hizo.

\- ¿Hola? - dijo la peli naranja, mientras miraba a la rubia, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Como estas Misty, me alegro de escucharte, quería preguntarte algo- Misty al reconocer la voz, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿cómo era posible?

-MIDORI!- Grito totalmente sorprendida de que su prima, estuviera al teléfono, y eso que no sabía de ella en bastante tiempo.

-Jajajaja me alegro que sigas siendo la misma, Jajajaja, vamos primita, solo te llamaba para decirte que mañana estaré ahí, asique espérame- Diciendo esto, corto la llamada, dejando a la peli naranja con la boca abierta por tan corta e inesperada llamada.

-Co, corto- Dijo mirando el auricular en su mano, después miro directamente a Daisy y le pregunto algo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No venias dentro de tres días? - No es que no quisiera ver a su hermana, más bien estaba sorprendida, la rubia la miro de reojo y soltando un suspiro dijo.

-Llegue anoche, pero ya estabas dormida, asique no pude hablarte, iba a ir a buscarte cuando sonó el teléfono, ya terminé todos los preparativos que me faltaban, para dejar por completo las pasarelas- Al oír eso, la peli naranja, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no espero esa noticia.

\- ¿¡Que?! ¿Porque dejaras las pasarelas? ¿No se supone que amas eso? - No lo entendía, porque dejaba eso, si era su sueño.

-Bueno, todos cambiamos de sueños, y encontré uno que me gusta más - Y diciendo eso, se fue caminando, dejando a su hermana con la boca abierta, y con curiosidad.

/

En la piscina se encuentra la misma oji verdeazulada, mirando retadoramente a su contrincante, un chico que viene de otra región, de hecho, viene de Sinnoh, a tomar el reto de la liga Kanto, asique, está enfrentándose a corsola, con un mareep, que en este momento usaba impactrueno, pero era esquivado a duras penas por corsola, quien, esperaba la orden de su entrenadora.

-Corsola, cañón de picos al agua cerca de la plataforma de ¡mareep! - Al decir esto, su pokemon así lo hizo.

-¡Mareep! ¡Salta a otra plataforma y usa bola voltio! -Sin embargo, la ola gigante que creo corsola al pegar su ataque cerca de la plataforma, evito que pudiera recibir el ataque de la pokemon eléctrico y al mismo tiempo, desbalanceo al pokemon, haciéndolo caer al agua.

-Corsola! ¡Ataque rápido contra mareep estando ahí usa cañón de picos! - Al efectuar ambos ataques, el pokemon no pudo resistir y cayo inconsciente, Daisy quien hacía de réferi dijo.

-Mareep no puede continuar, la victoria es para corsola, la líder de gimnasio local gana! - Así el chico, devolvió a su pokemon, y haciendo una reverencia, se fue corriendo al centro pokemon.

-Wow, Misty, ¡cada vez eres mejor! Seguro pronto serás una maestra Pokémon de agua - Al decir eso, la miro con cariño, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Que! ¿Tu como sabes eso? -La peli naranja no estaba segura de a qué se refería su hermana con "pronto".

-Lo siento Misty, te escuche ayer cuando llegue, perdóname, nunca pensamos en ti o en lo que tu querías, ¿nunca quisiste dejar de viajar con Ash verdad? Tu aquí encerrada nunca lograras tus verdaderos sueños, por eso, pronto podrás volver a viajar - Misty se le quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, no lo podía creer, acaso, ella sabía todo lo que le pasaba. No podía ser cierto, ¿viajar de nuevo? ¿Podría buscar sus sueños de nuevo?

-Porque dices, ¿que pronto? ¿De qué tonterías hablas? Soy la única que puede mantener el gimnasio, no puedo permitir que vuelvas a regalar medallas- Mirándola iracunda como ella sola, puede hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, yo no estoy calificada para ser líder aun, sin embargo, entrenare muy duro para lograrlo- La oji-verde la miro con los ojos abiertos, ¿ella quería ser entrenadora ahora?

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las batallas a ti? - La rubia miro a su hermana con cierta pena, al decir esto.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, siempre me gustaron, pero estaba más enfocada en la pasarela, y eh descubierto que quiero ser una coordinadora Pokémon, y para eso, debo ser buena en batalla, además, quiero ser la líder local, para eso, también debo mejorar, aun así, no serás tú, quien me enseñe, tú debes tener tu propio entrenamiento, si deseas ser la mejor maestra Pokémon de agua- Y diciendo esto se fue del gimnasio, dejando a la peli naranja muda.

/

A la mañana siguiente, Misty seguía en trance por lo dicho por su hermana el día anterior, quiso volver a hablar del tema, pero la rubia se había esfumado y no volvió a verla, asique, seguía con un montón de dudas encima. Estaba dándole de comer a sus pokemon cuando escucho que golpeaban las puertas del gimnasio, asique se acercó, estaba cerrado aún, no se abría a entrenadores, al abrir la puerta quedo muda, al ver a una chica de cabello verde oscuro casi negro suelto a media espalda, con unos enormes ojos verde azulado (iguales a los suyos y de Daisy) un poco más alta que ella misma, quien usaba una pescadora negra y una remera negra con verde, quien le sonreía feliz.

-Midori- La peli naranja aun no creía que estaba viéndola ahí, su prima, era de la edad de su hermana rubia, asique, era más grande que ella misma. Al verla así, no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos y que se dieran un abrazo muy fuerte, ambas se habían extrañado, demasiados años sin verse, al separarse de su prima la miro de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Wow Misty estas hermosa, cada día mas esplendida- Le regalo una de las sonrisas más grande de todas y ambas entraron al gimnasio.

/

Al entrar al gimnasio fueron a la cocina a comer un desayuno y poder charlar un rato de sus cosas.

-Misty, ¿cómo vas con el gimnasio? Iras pronto de viaje ¿verdad? -

-Yo, Yo, no puedo viajar Midori, mi hermana no está preparada para ser la líder de gimnasio y eso me llevara mucho tiempo, dudo que logre viajar, prima –

-Pero que tonterías dices primita, no serás tú la entrenadora de Daisy, tú ya has hecho de este lugar el mejor, ahora te toca ser la que corra por sus sueños-

-Pero ¿Cómo? no puede enseñarse sola, como se supone que ella será la líder, es imposible, Midori-

-Eso es muy fácil primita, yo seré la entrenadora de Daisy y la nueva líder de gimnasio, sabes que el lugar pertenece a las cinco, y ya es hora de que sea parte de esto, yo seré la líder y entrenadora de Daisy, y tu serás la maestra pokemon de agua que deseas ser-

-Pero, de que hablas ¡Midori! Acá estarás encerrada siempre, no podrás hacer ningún viaje, o ser la mejor como querías-

-No digas tonterías, yo ya soy la mejor, ya recorrí muchas regiones y viaje un montón, participe en ligas tanto como en concursos, y gane una liga, yo ya estoy lista para ser la líder aquí, eso es todo primita, mañana tendremos una batalla y de ahí, te iras de viaje- Al terminar de decir eso, agarro sus cosas y se fue hacia los cuartos a acomodar el suyo, el que tenía desde niña en ese lugar.

/

A la mañana siguiente, se podía apreciar a tres chicas en la parte del gimnasio pokemon de agua, Misty como la líder local y Midori como la nueva líder seria la retadora, Daisy aria de réferi una vez más para ambas chicas.

-No creas que te dejare ganar solo porque volveré a viajar-

-No esperaba eso primita, solo quiero que sepas que estará el gimnasio en buenas manos- Al decir eso agrando una pokebola de color morado con amarillo, muy especial para ella por el pokemon dentro, que al tirar la pokebola salió, una larga serpiente con la cola de azul con forma de diamantes rojos dentro, se veía muy brillante y hermosa.

-Wow, yo también tendré algún día mi propia milotic, siempre quise una, bien no te lo pienso dar fácil, gyarados, ¡yo te elijo!- Al decir eso, soltó su pokebola roja, que se podía ver salir a una enorme serpiente marina, quien poseía una gran fortaleza.

-Wow Misty es hermoso, pero ni creas que logras intimidarnos, vamos pequeña demostrémosle de lo que estamos echas, ¡usa rayo de hielo!- Al decir eso, la milotic, hizo una esfera en su boca que dejo soltar hacia la enorme serpiente.

-Con eso no lograras vencernos nunca, gyarados ¡Lanzallamas!- Misty rápidamente le ordeno un lanzallamas que logro neutralizar el ataque de hielo.

-Ohhh ese gyarados sabe ataques muy interesantes, bien, milotic, ¡Toxico! – al decir eso, la serpiente pequeña, tiro una cosa violeta de su boca hacia la enorme serpiente marina.

-¡Oh no! Rápido gyarados, ¡usa protección! – sin embargo, el pokemon no llego a darle el ataque a tiempo y termino envenenado, se podía ver las burbujas purpuras salir de su cuerpo.

-Oh perdón gyarados, ¿estás bien? ¿puedes continuar? – Misty veía un poco afligida a su pokemon más poderoso.

-Gyaaa- asintiendo con la cabeza, con una sonrisa la peli naranja miro a hacia su prima.

-¡no nos rendiremos!-

-Perfecto, o no sería divertido- Dice Midori al ver a su prima, quien muestra una sonrisa confiada.

=Debo acabarlo rápido, gyarados se ha envenenado, eso significa que se ira debilitando rápidamente, ¡no la dejare ganar!= Misty mira hacia todos lados, y piensa en una posibilidad.

-¡Gyarados, colmillo hielo a la plataforma al lado tuyo!- al decir eso, el pokemon lo hiso algunas veces, mientras que la peli verde miraba con el ceño fruncido, decide hacer algo.

-Milotic no lo dejemos hacer lo que planea, ¡usa rapidez!- al gritar eso Midori, milotic lanzo su ataque, en ese momento Misty efectúa su estrategia.

-Gyarados, usa hidrobomba en la plataforma- el pokemon hace lo dicho, y al estar congelada la plataforma se rompe en muchos pedazos que son guiados por la hidrobomba hacia milotic quien usa rapidez, pero son demasiados proyectiles y le hacen daños al pokemon.

-Wow Misty me sorprendes, eso fue increíble, tienes una gran imaginación, también fue hermoso, se vería genial en un concurso pokemon. Pero esto aún no acaba, milotic, ¡usa rayo hielo una vez más!- el pokemon empezó a hacer eso, asique la peli naranja decide usar otro ataque.

-Gyarados ¡Hiperrayo ahora!- ambos ataques colisionan y crean una nube de humo que no deja ver el interior del lugar y se escucha a ambos quejarse de dolor.

-Gyarados, húndete en la piscina rápido -

-Milotic aléjate de ahí, húndete en la piscina- Al despejarse el humo podemos ver a ambos pokemon bastante debilitados, pero aun en pie.

-Pequeña ¿aun puedes seguir peleando? –Dice Midori bastante ofuscada por su pokemon, al igual que Misty, quien mira a gyarados con preocupación.

\- ¿Aun puedes seguir amigo? -

-Gyaaa-

-Miloticcccc- al ambos responder afirmativamente, ambas entrenadoras sonríen y deciden terminar esto rápidamente.

-¡Milotic usa escaldar!-

-¡Gyarados usa aqua cola!- ambos ataques dan a el pokemon contrario, pero no quieren rendirse y siguen en pie. Al ver esto sus entrenadoras deciden dar otro golpe grande de gracia.

-¡Gyarados usa híper rayo a todo poder!- Sin embargo, como el pokemon está muy debilitado, el ataque realmente no posee el poder necesario, para derrotar a ese rayo hielo.

-¡Milotic rayo hielo con todas tus fuerzas!- al volver a colisionar ambos ataques, se hizo una pequeña explosión y se expandió un humo negro, ninguna veía nada y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, después de unos minutos el humo se despejo y se vio a ambos pokemon inconscientes.

-Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar, ¡esto es un empate!- Al Daisy decir eso, ambas primas devuelven a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y se dan las manos como buenas amigas.

-Eso fue genial Midori, eres increíble cómo te recordaba-

-Que dices Misty tu eres la increíble, eso fue alucinante, serás la mejor, ya lo veras- una sonrojada Misty le sonríe tímidamente a su prima.

-Gra gracias Midori-chan-

/

En una habitación, se ve a una joven de cabello naranja, poniendo cosas en una mochila con forma de togepi, mientras pensaba a donde iría de viaje, cuando se escucha sonar el video teléfono, como sabía que estaba sola, soltando un suspiro fue a atender.

-¿Diga? Misty al habla-

-Genial, era justo contigo con quien quería hablar- se prendió la pantalla mostrando a un joven más grande de edad que ella, de cabello marrón y ojos azules con una cálida sonrisa, Misty lo vio sorprendida porque no le conocía, pero el parecía conocerla.

-Hola, me llamo Fer, y soy el octavo líder de gimnasio de la región star, sé que la conoces porque has ido a puerto luz un par de veces solo de pasada, pero sé también que nunca has recorrido el lugar y quisiera hacerte una propuesta, pero para eso, debes tener antes una batalla pokemon conmigo, te estaré esperando en puerto luz si aceptas-

-Yo, …. Eh estoy realmente sorprendida de que me buscaras justo a mí, me encantaría ir, no tenía un rumbo fijo aun, asique, perfectamente puedo ir, pero ¿cómo sabias que aria un viaje? - al decir eso, el joven sonrío cálidamente.

-Bueno, Midori es una vieja amiga y me conto que ha decidido tomar el lugar de líder para que su prima pudiera al fin ser feliz y realizar sus sueños, y yo pensé ¿Qué mejor que empezarlos en la región star donde tienes todas las posibilidades de empezar tus sueños? – Le dio una amplia sonrisa, para darle más confianza de hacer el viaje hacia esa región, Misty lo miro unos segundos, no estaba segura, pero al ver la sonrisa del joven no pudo negarse a intentarlo.

-Por supuesto, estaré ahí pasado mañana, ya que partiré en seguida- le entrego una sonrisa enorme, se sentía feliz de conocer a alguien que quisiera retarla a una batalla pokemon y la tomara como alguien de admirar.

-Genial, esto se pondrá interesante, la batalla será de tres pokemon cada uno, te estaré esperando Misty, nos vemos- al despedirse corto la comunicación. La peli naranja quedo unos segundos mirando la pantalla congelada por la impresión, no espero que terminara así.

-Bien, parece que ya tengo viaje, ¿ahora que pokemon llevare conmigo? – Al decir eso, fue hacia los acuarios donde estaba todos los pokemon de ella y sus hermanas, hasta ahora, tenía a psyduck, starmie, staryu, horsea, goolden, politoed, dewgong, corsola, caserin, marill, ahí miraba con quien iría a la región star.

-Por ahora solo llevare algunos, chicos, se quedarán con Daisy y Midori ¿de acuerdo? No se preocupen, todos estarán bien- Al decir eso, todos se quedaron callados esperando la decisión de la peli naranja.

-Mmmmm bien, conmigo irán, gyarados, politoed, corsola y psyduck, no se preocupen se quedarán con las chicas y ellas los cuidaran bien- Todos los pokemon la miraron con cariño y aceptando sus decisiones, Misty tomo las pokebolas de sus pokemon y metió dentro a sus pokemon.

-Bien, chicos, es hora de irnos, nos vemos amiguitos – Al decir eso, salió del gimnasio rumbo hacia el comedor de la casa, donde tanto Daisy como Midori estaban almorzando, Misty se sentó con ella a hacer lo mismo, y a despedirse de ellas.

-Que rico estuvo todo, gracias prima, ya es hora de irnos, nos vemos, estaré llamando periódicamente- al terminar de decir eso, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de la casa, las miro y despidiéndose con las manos de ellas, al tocar la puerta se detuvo, dio la vuelta, miro a su hermana y prima.

-Gracias, a ambas por la oportunidad de volver a mis sueños- y con una enorme sonrisa se fue rumbo a la región star.

/

Se veía a la peli naranja mirando el mar desde el puerto de ciudad celeste, donde tomaría el barco rumbo a puerto luz, donde es esperada por Fer, con quien tendría una batalla pokemon para escuchar la propuesta de él.

Al llegar el barco, estaba por subir a él, cuando le pareció ver a alguien conocido, pero no fue lo suficiente asique pensó solo lo imagino, al subir fue hasta su camarote donde pasaría la noche y al dejar sus cosas, fue hasta la proa a ver a los pokemon de agua nadar alrededor del barco.

-WOOW esto es genial-

-WOOW esto es genial- al escuchar que alguien dice lo mismo que ella al mismo tiempo, mira a su costado, se lleva una sorpresa enorme al ver que era un joven de unos doce años con una camisa azul y un short negro con deportivas y unos grandes lentes de marco negro.

-¡Max!- dijo al verlo en el mismo barco que ella, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie conocido en el lugar.

-¡MISTY! Wow ¡estas genial!- al decirlo miro a la chica, quien llevaba una blusa amarilla con dibujos de azurril y una chaqueta negra abierta enzima sin mangas, de abajo usaba una pescadora de color negro con unas deportivas amarillas y negras, el pelo lo tenía en dos colitas bajas por tenerlo más largo que antes llegándole a los hombros.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Max? Sí que ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad? -

-Bien gracias Misty, la verdad que, si ha pasado tiempo, cuantos años ¿cuatro? Y que haces en este barco, ¿vas de viaje? -

\- Así es, estoy de viaje a la región star, en camino a conocer al octavo líder de gimnasio ¿y tú Max? - Misty miraba admirada sobre el mar donde los pokemon pasaban.

-Ohhh yo voy en camino a recorrer la región star, ya eh participado en Hoen y en Johto, pero aun no me siento preparado para Kanto, quería recorrer otras regiones antes y un amigo me conto sobre la región Star y quise venir a ver qué tal esta, ¿puedo ir contigo a ver al líder? Después arrancare mi camino, lo prometo-

-claro, no creo que haya problema en que vayas conmigo-

-Genial, gracias Misty, por cierto, ten mi número del pokegear, así podemos estar comunicados- saco su pokegear de color amarillo y lo acerco al de Misty que era de color naranja y pasaron números.

-De acuerdo, Max, nos vemos mañana descansa- al decir eso, se fue a su camarote, ya era de noche, y se sentía bastante cansada, después de darse un baño se acostó a dormir.

-Ash, espero poder verte pronto, y que volvamos a viajar juntos, hasta mañana Ash- al decir eso, se puso de costado y cerro sus ojos, quedando profundamente dormida.

/

Vemos a un chico de cabello negro alborotado con unos grandes ojos marrones quien miraba las estrellas, estaba en los últimos días ahí en la región que intentaba conquistar, en Kalos, a su lado pikachu lo miraba con preocupación.

-Descuida pikachu, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando que quería pasar por ciudad celeste al volver a casa, hace mucho no sabemos de ella ¿no? Ya es hora de volver a verla, ¿no lo crees pikachu? -

-pi, pika, pikachupi, pikaaa- al decir eso, le mostro una gran sonrisa a su entrenador, quien le sonrío de nuevo a él.

-Tienes razón, se pondrá muy feliz de vernos- de lejos una joven de ojos azules y cabello color miel, miraba con tristeza al chico y sin que él lo notara se fue hasta su bolsa de dormir.

-Acaso el, ¿piensa en alguien más? No tenía oportunidad desde el principio- al decir eso, cierra los ojos mientras pequeñas lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

Esta historia continuara….

Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están? A decir verdad, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de pokemon, pero hace muchos años que vengo leyendo fic de Ash y Misty, soy fan de esa pareja y este fic tendrá mucho de ellos jeje, espero les guste, y actualizare lentamente, un aviso, esta región, la primera, ya que quiero hacerlo con todas las regiones que pueda (Kanto, Johto, Hoen, etc) es de un juego llamado pokemon reloaded, es echo por un fan para fan desde hace mucho tiempo, el juego está buenísimo lo recomiendo, y bueno, el creador de esta región es Fer, y quiero que sepan que solo tome prestada su región, sin fines de lucro, igual que el juego pokemon de Nintendo, nos estaremos leyendo n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon no me pertenece es de Nintendo y la región star tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Fer, creador del juego pokemon reloaded, que es de fans para fans y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.

 _AKASAKU_.

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto_ _Watashitachi no unmei_ _2018._

 _NUESTRO DESTINO._

 _El lazo rojo que nos une._

 _Arco_ _I_

 _Alcanzar nuestros sueños._

 _Equipo Zurk._

Vemos a una peli naranja mirando el océano desde la proa del barco, se veía la hermosa vista y los pokemon nadando por el inmenso mar azul, el cielo brillaba dándole la sensación de luces y estrellas al mar, las olas enormes del océano mecían el barco, una vista relajante y tranquilizadora.

= _vuelvo a sentir el aire en mi cara, a sentir la sal en mi cuerpo, esto es la sensación más refrescante de mi vida, me siento viva de nuevo, ¿libre? Si, así es, me siento libre Ash, ¿ya has terminado la liga Kalos? ¿Cómo te estará yendo? Sabes que siempre te apoyare, suerte Ash_ = Al volver a ver el sol, el cielo, el agua, se sentía con gran cantidad de sentimientos todos encontrados, todo tipo de sentimientos, emociones fuertes que antes había reprimido y que ahora salían a la luz, a su ser nuevamente, tristeza, felicidad, alivio, miedo, todo junto, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la inmensa felicidad del momento. Cuando escucho pasos acercándose a ella, parándose al lado suyo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el joven del día anterior de enormes ojos marrones mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa de emoción.

-Hace muchísimo que no viajaba con alguien, May a estado de viaje en viaje con Drew y no eh querido viajar con ella para no meterme en su vida amorosa y hacer mal trio, por cierto, buenos días Misty, me disculpo por no saludar apenas llegar jeje- poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca, hizo que Misty por un momento no viera a Max, sino a Ash, y su gesto de despreocupación, logrando que soltara una hermosa sonrisa de las más sinceras.

-No pasa nada Max, está bien, desperté temprano y decidí tomar aire, ¿quieres que vayamos a desayunar? Aún quedan algunas horas antes de bajar del barco- Al terminar de decir esto, fueron ambos hacia el lugar del desayuno, a conversar y ponerse al día con todos los años sin verse.

/

En el estadio de Kalos, se ve a un joven siendo vencido por su rival, terminando su estadía en ese lugar, bajo la cabeza, miro hacia el suelo, tapándose el rostro con la gorra, cayéndole una lagrima en sus ojos y al levantar el rostro, sonrió a su rival y le tendió su mano.

-Eres el campeón Alan, ya nos volveremos a ver, y el resultado será diferente- Al decir eso, salió del estadio, sentándose contra la pared empezó a llorar, sin embargo, Pikachu estuvo a su lado no le dejo hundirse en la tristeza, al mirarlo, lo abrazo fuerte, seco sus lágrimas y se levantó.

 _-pika, pi pika pikachu-_

-Tienes razón Pikachu, aún es muy pronto para llorar, tendremos una nueva aventura pronto- se levantó lentamente del piso y fue hasta el lugar donde se despidieron del estadio Kalos, para seguir su camino.

-Es hora de seguir nuestro camino, nos separaremos en Ciudad Luminalia, ahí tomaremos el avión hacia Kanto- Se fueron hacia el centro pokemon, donde pasarían la noche para el día siguiente ir hacia la ciudad donde se separarían.

/

Se podía ver a una peli naranja mirando nuevamente el océano, pero esta vez no estaba sola, iba acompañada del chico a su lado, ambos miraron al frente donde se veía a lo lejos el Puerto Luz donde estaría Fer esperándola para su futura batalla.

Al llegar al puerto, ambos bajan del lugar, miran asombrados, se podía ver el faro luz, donde usaban Ampharos, para guiar a los barcos, se veía un bosque hacia la derecha un poco oscuro y de ahí se veía un rio donde había pescadores, unas casas donde vivían los que usaban los barcos, un centro pokemon, algunos pokemon se veían desde el bosque, Misty sintió un escalofrió cuando vio algunos pokemon insectos, escondiéndose detrás de Max, tomando aire, bajaron del barco al llegar a su destino. Ambos empezaron a buscar al joven que esperaban.

Al mirar al frente, cerca donde se veían barcos que no eran usados, lo vieron, un joven de unos 28 años de ojos azules y cabello marrón, se acercaba a donde estaban lentamente y con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Misty estaba impaciente para nuestra batalla y dime, ¿quién es él? - la peli naranja quedo asombrada por un momento por el interés del chico en ella como entrenadora, se sentía alagada y una inexplicable felicidad la embargo.

-Eh perdón, por un momento quede en blanco jeje. Hola Fer, es un placer conocerte en persona, como ya sabes yo soy Misty Watherflower y este chico que me acompaña es un viejo amigo, lo conocí hace mucho y me lo encontré en el barco, dijo que quería participar en la liga Star y que si podía acompañarme a nuestra batalla- Le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, a fin de cuentas, ella no conocía a Fer en persona, Max, tímido medio escondido detrás de Misty le saludo al chico para que lo viera mejor.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Max Balance, ¡y quiero ser un maestro pokemon! – al decir eso, le tendió su mano, Fer la estrecho y le dedico una sonrisa al joven.

-Bien, el gusto es mío Max, ¿asique quieres venir con nosotros? Por mí no hay problema en que nos acompañes – Misty se acercó a Fer y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, a fin de cuentas, Max la acompañaba a ella. Ambos empezaron a seguir a él joven, hacia el lado derecho del lugar, donde se detiene y saca una pokebola, de donde sale un Alakazam, se veía muy fuerte.

-Bien amigo, llévanos al centro pokemon de ciudad Antares- Al decir eso, el pokemon junto sus cucharas y todos desaparecieron del lugar.

/

Vemos a un grupo de jóvenes despidiéndose, ya que cada uno tomaría su propio camino en el mundo, se veían felices pero tristes por la despedida.

-Bien, chicos, aquí tomo mi avión, pronto tendré un nuevo viaje- al decir esto Ash miro a sus amigos, quienes lo veían con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Serena no queriendo quedarse atrás, se acercó con intensión de darle un beso, pero el morocho dio un paso hacia el costado y termino dándole un beso en la mejilla, la chica lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos al entender la indirecta de no ser correspondida.

-Yo, lo siento, Serena, pero yo, yo no te veo como algo más que una amiga, la cita que tuvimos fue divertida, pero para mí siempre serás mi amiga, de verdad lo siento- La chica no oculto las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, mientras que los demás miraban hacia un costado no queriendo inmiscuirse, en realidad Clemont sostenía a Bonnie para que no digiera nada.

-Ohh yo entiendo Ash, no importa, siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad? Y solo quería decirte que me gustas, pero tal vez no es de la misma forma que a ti te gusto ¿verdad? Para ti solo soy tu amiga, pero tienes a alguien ¿no es así? Aunque capaz ni tú lo sabes con lo despistado que eres. Iré a Hoenn y empezare con los concursos pokemon, me are más fuerte y espero que cuando nos veamos de nuevo, me presentes a esa chica que amas y de la cual pareces no darte cuenta- Al terminar de decir eso con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, le tendió la mano para despedirse, él la acepto y al terminar de despedirse de sus amigos tomo el avión rumbo al aeropuerto de ciudad Verde.

-Nos volveremos a ver, ¡cuídense!- Los saludaba desde la ventana del avión, ya al despegar, el miro a Pikachu quien estaba a su lado mirándolo con preocupación.

-Tú crees que hice bien en rechazarla ¿Pikachu? Tal vez, nunca tenga otra oportunidad, pero debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, yo no la amo, nunca la vi más que como amiga- El pokemon ratón lo miro con auténtico placer, al escuchar que su entrenador era al fin sincero consigo mismo, y dándole un abrazo, le respondió.

- _Pika, pii, pika pikachupi kaa_ \- Ash le rasco tras las orejas al roedor mientras sonreía con gracias, al escucharlo hablar.

-¿Qué? Deja de decir tonterías Pikachu, como me gustaría ¿Misty? Si hace años no la veo- El pokemon lo miro seriamente y el joven entendió que hablaba enserio, abriendo sus ojos completamente al comprenderlo.

-Tu, Tu de verdad crees, ¿qué me gusta Misty? -

- _chaaaa, pika chu chaaa chií ¡pikaa, pikachupi!_ – al decir eso, el pokemon se acomodó en su asiento para dormir ignorando a su entrenador.

= _Pikachu de verdad cree que estoy enamorado de Misty, pero eso es imposible ¿no? Yo, yo no puedo haberme cegado tanto como para nunca descubrirlo por mí mismo, yo, ¿que pienso de Misty? Bueno, ella realmente es hermosa y de todas las acompañantes, creo que ella es la más hermosa, siempre lo creí, que es buena, es muy fuerte, es increíble, realmente, ¿realmente? Realmente la ¿Amo? ¿Entonces es eso? ¡Estoy enamorado de Misty! Nunca creí aceptarlo, pero hace mucho deseo verla, y es verdad los viajes nunca fueron igual, antes de ir a pueblo paleta pasare por ciudad Celeste, deseo verte Misty_ =

/

Al llegar al centro pokemon de ciudad Antares, todo estaba echo un revuelto, al parecer había algunos problemas en el lugar.

-Enfermera Joy ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Porque ahí tanto alboroto?

-Oh Fer, que bueno que has llegado, lo que sucede es que un grupo de ladrones que se hace llamar el equipo Zurk se está robando pokemon de los entrenadores novatos, al parecer están en la ruta 18, los entrenadores con más experiencia han ido y volvieron igual sin pokemon, ya eh avisado al escuadrón Elite, pero aún no ha llegado nadie y al parecer han tomado posesión del edificio que perteneció al equipo Galaxia- La enfermera Joy estaba realmente preocupada, no solo por el aumento de niños en su centro pokemon o la escases de pokemon que traían, sino porque eso era un gran problema.

-¿Qué? Pero si ese edificio esta clausurado, si serán unos malditos, no te preocupes, yo iré Joy, tu encárgate de este lugar- Al decir eso, se encamino a la puerta, cuando lo detienen del brazo, al mirar unos enormes ojos aguamarina lo miraban con decisión.

-Yo iré contigo, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a los pokemon- iba a responderle cuando el pequeño a su lado, también dijo lo mismo.

-No dejare que le dañen a los pokemon que esperan, vámonos- Fer no pudo negarse, decidiendo que no le venía mal ayuda se fue con ellos.

/

Vemos a un joven de cabello negro, vestido con una remera de manga corta azul con franjas blancas, de guantes negros con rojo, de pantalón gris con deportivas rojas y un gorro rojo con blanco en la cabeza, usaba una mochila verde con una franja verde limón más clara, tenía los enormes ojos marrones con decisión en ellos, caminaba por las calles de ciudad Verde rumbo al centro pokemon donde aria una llamada. Al llegar al lugar y saludar a la enfermera Joy del lugar, fue hasta los teléfonos.

-Hola, ¿Liza? Te quería pedir un favor-

-¡Hola! Ash tanto tiempo, ¿dime? Justo necesitaba localizarte, debo decirte que te entregare a Charizard por motivos de corazones rotos- el joven de cabello negro miro a la chica con la boca abierta, era justo lo que pediría, a su pokemon, se alegraba tenerlo de vuelta, aunque no con el corazón roto.

-Wow, Liza, era justo lo que iba a pedirte, a Charizard, pero dime, ¿él está bien? -

-Bueno, eso, está un poco deprimido, pero creo que estar contigo y todos tus pokemon le ara mucho bien, dame un momento enseguida lo envió – La chica de cabello verde desapareció del lugar, unos momentos después volvió aparecer con el encargo listo.

-Ya está listo, ya lo envié, fíjate si ya está contigo- El joven salió del campo de visión del teléfono y al volver tenía una pokebola roja en su mano, al abrirla, un enorme Charizard, apareció mirándolo con un gesto de felicidad, al terminar de saludarlo, lo devolvió a la pokebola y miro a la chica.

-Te lo agradezco, se ve muy fuerte, ¡gracias! Ya nos veremos-

-De nada Ash, cuídalo por mí, ¡adiós!- al decir eso corto la llamada y el chico con una sonrisa miro a su pokemon amarillo.

-Bien, hora de irnos Pikachu, ¡a ciudad Celeste!-

/

Vemos un bosque en la ruta 18 y caminos donde se aprecia que ha pasado gente por ahí, Fer, Misty y Max, ya habían derrotado a unos cuantos reclutas del nuevo equipo Zurk, seguían avanzando según el octavo líder de gimnasio de la región Star, se encontraban cerca del edificio que en un pasado perteneció al equipo Galaxia en esta región.

-Sí que son muy fuertes ustedes dos, ¡solo han usado un pokemon cada uno y los han vencido!-

\- ¿de qué hablas? Tu igual solo usaste uno- Max no quería sentirse halagado por el líder, le parecía que eso no era de halagos, Misty sin embargo estaba seria y atenta a su alrededor, ella ayudaría a esas personas y esos pokemon, el bosque no le ganaría.

-Bien, tienes razón, pero ahí entrenadores que perdieron contra ellos, por eso el halago, ahora, estamos cerca estén atentos- el líder también se puso seria y empezaron a avanzar entre los árboles, escondiéndose de ser vistos por el enemigo, al llegar al lugar donde estaba el edificio, se veía a dos reclutas cuidando la puerta, Misty hizo una señal con la mano, antes de sacar a su Politoed y mandarlo a usar un ataque.

-Politoed usa hidrobomba con esos dos y mándalos a dormir- al decir eso, el pokemon uso el ataque siendo tan poderoso que los mando contra la pared, al golpearse en la cabeza quedaron inconscientes, los tres jóvenes se acercaron a ellos.

-Alakazam, sal y usa teletransporte y déjalos con la oficial Jenny en la policía- Al finalizar la orden su pokemon desapareció del lugar con los dos inconscientes y volvió en menos de tres minutos, en los que ellos miraban por la ventana que había adentro.

-Bien echo amigo, regresa por ahora- entro en la pokebola y siguieron mirando el lugar, Fer les dio indicaciones a los jóvenes.

-Bien, Misty, Max, conozco este edificio, ustedes desháganse de todos en este piso, yo bajare al siguiente para acabar con el líder o quien esté a cargo de esto, ¿de acuerdo? - los miro seriamente, estaban de misión ahí.

-¡si!- Dijeron ambos, Fer entonces, saco a su Alakazam y usando teletransporte desapareció, Misty y Max fueron hacia la puerta y entraron, al mirar, vieron horrorizados como en esta parte del lugar, tenían a Mewtwo encerrado en una jaula y atado a manos y pies con cadenas, mientras él estaba arrodillado recibiendo choques eléctricos.

-Mew, Mewtwo, no puede ser, pobrecito- Misty se sentía angustiada por el pokemon que estaba sufriendo en ese lugar, al virar la cara porque Max le llamaba con la mano moviéndole el brazo, lo vio, otra jaula con unos pokemon que desde esa distancia no podía ver bien, pero que se notaba claramente que fueron torturados.

-Max, debemos liberar a Mewtwo, bien, ahí 5 reclutas y 2 científicos, venzamos a los reclutas primero, y finalicemos con los científicos- al decir eso, ambos se pusieron a la vista de todos y sacaron sus pokebolas.

-¡Gyarados! ¡Politoed! ¡Yo los elijo! ¡Hidrobomba!-

-¡Sceptile! ¡Gardevoir! ¡Salgan ahora! ¡Rayo solar! ¡Premonición!- al terminar la orden cada pokemon uso lo que su entrenador le pidió, sin embargo, los reclutas fueron rápidos y sacaron a sus pokemon, evitando algunos ser vencidos por el ataque sorpresa, quedando dos reclutas y los dos científicos intactos, los reclutas sacaron todos sus pokemon para atacar. Con ojos sorprendidos, Mewtwo miraba como dos jóvenes le ayudaban, la joven le parecía ya haberla visto antes en su pasado, pero no podía recordar cuando fue eso, gracias a esos ataques dejaron de darles descargas para ayudar con el ataque.

-No dejaremos que invadan nuestra base, ¡sal Kadabra y Vanillish!- Al mirar se podía ver tres Kadabra y dos Vanillish por el lado de los dos reclutas aun consientes, mientras que los científicos sacaron un Corphish, un Natu y dos Basculin, teniendo nueve pokemon a los cuales vencer.

-Bien, esto se pone divertido, veamos que tanto resisten, Gyarados usa danza dragón y lanzallamas a esos Vanillish, Politoed tu usa premonición y hidrobomba hacia esos Kadabra-

-Bien, Sceptile usa lluevehojas hacia Corphish y Natu, Gardevoir tu hacia los Basculin usa psíquico y dalos contra una pared- al efectuar cada uno los ataques iban deshaciéndose de los más débiles, como lo eran algunos de ellos. La feroz batalla estaba por empezar, y ellos no lo sabían aún.

/

Vemos a nuestro héroe volando en la espalda de Charizard, llegando ya a ciudad Celeste donde esperaba ver a la hermosa peli naranja, al llegar se acerca a la puerta y golpea al ver que está cerrada.

\- ¿Quién es? ¡Los retadores se atienden después de las dos! - se escuchaba el grito de una joven, sin embargo, Ash no logro saber a quién pertenecía.

-¡No soy un retador, vine de visita a ver a Misty!- al terminar de decir eso, se escucha mucho ruido en el lugar y pasos apresurados hacia la puerta de entrada. Al abrir la puerta, el chico pudo ver a una muchacha de edad más mayor que él, de largo cabello verde oscuro y de iguales ojos aguamarina que tanto amaba, pero que no eran de esa joven de quien quería verlos.

-Disculpa ¿y tu eres? – Ash se había quedado mudo, porque era muy parecida a su peli naranja que tanto extrañaba y que recién ahora descubría querer.

-Oh disculpa, mi nombre es Ash, Ketchum Ash de pueblo paleta- al terminar de presentarse la joven abrió los ojos enormemente y sonrío dulcemente.

-¿Eres, eres _ese_ Ash? Disculpa, pero Misty no está aquí, ella se fue de viaje, a la región Star, a cumplir su sueño de maestra pokemon agua- Ash abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar eso, Pikachu lo miro también sorprendido de lo dicho por la joven.

-¿Co, como que fue de viaje? ¿Ella volvió a viajar? – La enorme sonrisa de su rostro ilumino el gimnasio pokemon de ciudad Celeste y Midori lo noto, noto el cambio de actitud del joven, y tuvo un presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué aras ahora? – Al decir eso, Ash miro al techo por un segundo y volvió a mirar a la joven delante de él.

-¿No es obvio? Iré a la región Star, ¡la buscare y viajare con ella de nuevo!- Midori miraba a el chico quien ahora miraba su pokemon con auténtica adoración.

-Es hora de irnos Pikachu, muchas gracias por las increíbles noticias Midori, pero ya debo irme, debo alcanzar a Misty en Star y aun debo pasar por ciudad Plateada y pueblo Paleta- al terminar de decir eso, le dio la mano a la chica y arranco su camino hacia la salida.

-Ash mándale saludos a Misty de mi parte y cierto, ¡no demores en al fin declarártele o alguien podría robártela!- Al escuchar eso, sintió una aprensión en el pecho con un extraño dolor y pánico, se tranquilizó al pensar que eso no podría pasar aun, y que tendría una oportunidad, no la desperdiciaría. Despidiéndose con la mano, al llegar a la salida, soltó a su pokemon de fuego, y se subió a su espalda, saliendo volando hacia ciudad Plateada.

/

El poderoso lanzallamas hizo su trabajo con los Vanillish al ser pokemon de hielo, dejándolos inconscientes en el momento, ahora le tocaba a los demás pokemon, aún seguían siendo más que ellos, sin embargo, no dejarían vencerse. El Politoed uso hidrobomba dándole a los Kadabra, quienes no fueron afectados por el ataque como la peli naranja hubiera querido, usando sus ataques hacia el pokemon agua, uno de los Kadabra uso psíquico hacia el Politoed, mientras que otro usaba confusión y el tercero bola sombra, al ver esos poderosos ataques, Misty pensó que debía actuar rápido.

-Politoed, ¡Contra escudo, ahora! Y Gyarados, ¡usa protección!- La chica se puso en un costado de su enorme pokemon para protegerse del bombardeo de ataques, mientras tanto Max, estaba teniendo sus batallas.

Max por su lado con Gardevoir y Sceptile mientras Gardevoir usaba Vozarrón por petición de Max, a los Basculin Sceptile se deshacía del Corphish usando Hoja aguda acercándose a una velocidad impresionante y con tantas batallas juntos fue fácil dejarlo vencido de un golpe teniendo uno menos de quien preocuparse. Mewtwo veía todo desde el lugar donde estaba sin saber que hacer, viendo que ellos seguían sin poder acercarse, miraba impotente la situación.

-Gardevoir, ahora usa Psíquico en esos Basculin y dalos contra la pared, Sceptile aprovecha a cargar un Rayo solar, mientras Gardevoir los entretiene!- Max estaba muy concentrado en poder ayudar a Misty todo lo que más pueda.

Misty miraba para poder deshacerse de los Kadabra, para poder terminar con el enemigo y liberar a Mewtwo, quien parecía sufrir en donde estaba.

-Gyarados, preparar un Hiperrayo, Politoed, debemos mantener alejados y entretenidos a los Kadabra mientras, aún nos queda el Natu, quien ayuda a los Kadabra, pero no es tan fuerte como estos, asique usa Hidrobomba a todo poder a todos los pokemon, Politoed!- Al decir eso, el pokemon empezó a seguir las ordenes de su entrenadora con toda su decisión, mientras su amigo serpiente gigante cargaba un súper ataque para acabarlos a los cuatro que quedaban. Cuando el pokemon tenía el ataque listo, lo lanzo a los Kadabra, mientras que los científicos y reclutas, ordenaban algo.

Recluta –Natu, Premonición, Kadabra, Psicocorte, ¡ahora!- Al decir eso, los pokemon hicieron los ataques de sus entrenadores, mientras que estos se escondían del impacto, en ese momento el Gyarados de Misty termino de cargar el Hiperrayo y lo lanzo, junto con la Hidrobomba de Politoed que no había dejado de ser lanzada en ningún momento, dejando tanto al Natu como al Kadabra inconscientes por el impacto de ambos ataques, en ese momento Max terminaba con los Basculin, dejando sin pokemon al grupo de maleantes, al ver esto, los reclutas salieron corriendo sin importarle dejar atrás a sus camaradas, mientras que los científicos no contentos ni resignados, sacan a su ultimo pokemon.

Científico –Bien, este juego termina acá, ¡Kytto yo te elijo!- Al decir eso, salió un pokemon muy parecido a un Ditto, pero de un color más oscuro que el antes nombrado, de un tamaño un poco más grande que Ditto.

-¿Que pokemon es ese? - Al decir eso Misty miraba un poco preocupada, porque sería peligroso si eso era lo que creía que pasaría, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esta situación.

Científico –Bien, Kytto, enseñémosle lo que sabes hacer, transfórmate en Mewtwo ¡ahora!- Al decir eso, Max y Misty miraron horrorizados como el pokemon se transformaba en el pokemon encerrado en ese lugar, quien al ver eso, intento liberarse más desesperado que antes. El nuevo pokemon que antes veían como algo inusual, se transformó en uno de los pokemon legendarios, dificultando la situación de los presentes.

-No puede ser, esto no es bueno, arg, Gyarados, usa Hidrobomba, Politoed, también usa Hidrobomba- en ese momento, un rayo violeta le dio a Gyarados por sobre un costado dejándolo aturdido, Max por su lado, mando a atacar a Sceptile y Gardevoir también.

-Sceptile Lluevehojas, Gardevoir Hojas mágicas- El chico estuvo muy sorprendido por el ataque recibido al pokemon de su amiga, mientras la veía a ella afligida por el hecho.

-¡Gyarados! ¿amigo, te encuentras bien? –La mirada verde-azulada se veía sumamente preocupada.

 _=¿Qué debo hacer? Que está sucediendo, ese ataque fue, ¿de dónde salió? Espera, Misty piensa, no entres en pánico, piensa, tu sabes que ataque fue ese, lo conoces, ahora tranquila, piensa, ¡YA SE! Fue un ataque Premonición, lo hizo el Natu antes de vencerlo, bien ahora debo vencer a ese Kytto, para poder liberar a Mewtwo, Fer, ¿Dónde te encuentras? Aun así, no me rendiré, soy Misty y ¡yo nunca me rindo! =._

/

Vemos a Fer usando a su Alakazam mientras esta Marth de ojos grises, cabello negro y de la misma altura que su rival, quien usa un Gallade, es el subcapitan del equipo Zurk intentando retrasar al chico del escuadrón elite para seguir con sus planes de conquista.

/

Los científicos están más que regocijados por la situación a su favor, aunque sea una imitación estamos hablando de un pokemon legendario, al que disponen en este momento, mientras el original, hace todo lo que puede para soltarse, pero se encuentra muy débil para poder soltarse.

Científico -Mewtwo, usa Psíquico y azótalos a todos contra esa pared- Al decir eso, los ojos del pokemon se ponen violetas y con el movimiento de su mano, manda a Misty, Max, y sus pokemon contra la pared dándole con todo a los chicos. Max quedo inconsciente en el instante, mientras que Misty veía estrellitas, pero aún era consciente de sus actos, sus pokemon quedaron inconscientes igual que los del chico, Gardevoir era el más consiente de los pokemon de Max, mirando a su entrenador preocupadísimo.

-Gar, Ga, Garde, Gardevoir, entra a, entra a tu pokebola y a Sceptile, yo me, yo me hago cargo de too, tod, todo- Al decir eso, el pokemon hace lo que le pide la chica, y mete a ambos en sus propias pokebolas, la pelirroja hace lo mismo con sus dos pokemon-

 _=Que are ahora, mis pokemon más fuertes están inconscientes, solo me queda Psyduck y Corsola, pero no puedo sacar a Psyduck, sería imposible para él, solo me queda Corsola, espero poder hacer algo con eso, cielos, no me rendiré, Mewtwo está en peligro, necesita nuestra ayuda=._

Mewtwo veía muy preocupado hacia donde estaban los chicos, quienes fueron azotados contra la pared, aun así, la pelirroja era increíble, como se levantaba despacio y seguía haciendo frente a sus rivales sin importar nada, le hacía recordar a Ash por alguna razón.

Misty poco a poco y agarrándose de la pared, fue levantándose lentamente, al mirar a los científicos con verdadero desafío, fue su mano a su cinturón a sacar a su pokemon, cuando de la nada, sale un destello de su cinturón y de ahí se ve a su pequeño pokemon amarillo con cara de tonto.

-Psy, Psy, duck, sal de aquí, vuelve a, a la, po poke, bola- Misty no podía ver el que su pokemon saliera y se lastimara. Sin embargo, el pokemon miro a su entrenadora, se acercó a ella, y le acaricio la mejilla, donde veía un golpe al darse con la pared en el costado de la cara, el pokemon la miro realmente triste, pareciera que, por primera vez, entendía como su entrenadora se encontraba.

 _-Sy sy sy, ¿duck?-_ el pokemon miraba a su entrenadora y miro enojado a su rival, quien los científicos al mirar al pequeño pokemon empezaron a reír muy fuerte.

-Jajajaja ¿que se supone es esta cosa? El nunca podrá vencernos Jajajaja, Mewtwo, usa Psíquico- al decir eso, el pokemon imitación hizo lo ordenado.

-Psyduck, esca ¡escapa!- Misty hizo lo posible por levantarse y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar el ataque a su pokemon ella se puso delante de él, protegiéndolo, salió volando hacia el fondo del lugar, donde se encontraba una jaula con algunos pokemon encerrados, al chocar con su cuerpo la jaula, quedo por un instante aturdida del todo, no sabiendo donde estaba. El pokemon de Misty miro con los ojos muy abiertos hacia su entrenadora, quien estaba acostada contra las rejas de la jaula, poco a poco la joven empezó a intentar levantarse del suelo, callo un par de veces al hacerlo, pero logro quedar sentada contra la jaula. Mewtwo, el verdadero al ver eso, no aguanto más y usando sus últimas fuerzas, uso el ataque Premonición hacia la cantidad de aparatos que lo mantenían encerrado.

 _=Por favor, ataque, hazlo rápido, ellos están así por ayudarme, necesito ayudarles, por favor ataque no te demores=_ Al decir eso, Mewtwo cerro lentamente los ojos, no podía casi moverse.

Psyduck miro a su entrenadora y enojado, uso su ataque contra el pokemon imitador, usando Psíquico contra el pokemon imitador legendario, quien fácilmente desvió el ataque con Psíquico hacia el pokemon quien se fue hacia la pared.

-¡Psyduck! Hu huye!- Misty hacia lo posible para levantarse, mientras que el pokemon miro a su entrenadora de nuevo y se levantó lentamente, busco a su nuevo rival y volvió a usar Psíquico, no surtió efecto nuevamente, y cuando el ataque del imitador volvió hacia él, este empezó a brillar, sorprendiendo a todos con eso, la joven entrenadora no podía creerlo, su pokemon estaba brillando, estaba evolucionando después de seis años teniendo a su pokemon, quien adelgazo y creció más alto, al dejar de brillar tenemos un Golduck mirando a su entrenadora y le levanta el pulgar, con confianza.

-¿Golduck? Wow Golduck, ¡Psíquico!- la pelirroja al salir de la impresión le ordeno a su nuevo pokemon emocionada por la situación, a pesar de la situación y su lastimada posición, miro como su pokemon hacia exactamente lo que le decía, al ver como el usaba el ataque dicho. El pokemon azul uso su ataque, mientras por primera vez esquivaba el ataque de su enemigo, quien miraba sorprendido la acción de ataque. El pokemon legendario encerrado miro hacia el pokemon azul quien hacia maniobras esquivando al imitador, cuando de repente se escucha una explosión, los científicos miran horrorizados como las maquinas que encerraban a Mewtwo se destruían, al verse libre el pokemon legendario, uso completamente su poder contra el imitador y sus captores, usando su ataque Giga impacto, les dio a todos a la vez, dejándolos inconscientes.

Mewtwo _–Porque, ¿se han arriesgado por ayudarme? -_ al decir eso, se acercó hacia la pelirroja, quien ahora abría la jaula y sacaba dos pequeños pokemon, quienes se escondían entre sus brazos muy asustados. Mirando a Mewtwo, Misty con una sincera y pequeña sonrisa, le dedico su más dulce expresión.

-Eso, es porque eres un pokemon, Mewtwo, y yo no dejaría nunca que un pokemon sufriera- el pokemon legendario miro sorprendido a la chica, quien un poco renga camina hacia donde estaba Max recuperando la conciencia, cuando de repente aparecen cinco reclutas más dispuestos a pelear, sin embargo, al momento de empezar a sacar a sus pokemon, alguien más, manda un ataque y los noquea.

-Altaria, ¡Carga dragón!- el pokemon uso un ataque morado y los reclutas se dieron contra la pared, cayendo desmayados.

-Hola, parece que necesitan ayuda- Al decir eso, la joven de unos impresionantes ojos azules, de piel canela y de un muy largo cabello negro atado en unas dos hermosas trenzas, miraba a todos los chicos y pokemon del lugar, el uniforme que usaba, era de una blusa blanca con dibujo de un horsea y burbujas, usaba una pescadora negra y un chaleco negro con una boina blanca en la cabeza. Todos la miraban sorprendidos al llegar, pero ella con una sonrisa les respondió lo que pensaban.

-jeje Disculpen, estaba muy lejos cuando me dieron la noticia y recién llego, espero no hacerlo muy tarde, me presento, soy Rate, se pronuncia Rat y soy una oficial del escuadrón elite- al terminar de presentarse, estiro su mano hacia la pelirroja quien, al tener ambos pokemon en las manos, no pudo estrecharlas, al darse cuenta la joven solo se rio.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Rate, gracias por la ayuda, en la estación tienes mucho trabajo, Alakazam te llevara a estos con el resto de los reclutas- Al mirar a hacia el costado, ve a un joven de cabello marrón y ojos azules quien sonreía a la joven.

-Creo que hemos terminado aquí, Misty y Max, gracias, por la ayuda, los llevare al centro pokemon con la enfermera Joy para que los cuide a ustedes y a los pequeños que acaban de salvar, parece que están bastante maltratados, vamos a descansar, lo merecen, Mewtwo, ven con nosotros, la enfermara cuidara muy bien de ti, estarás a salvo lo prometo- Al decir eso, saco a su Alakazam y los teletransporto a todos.

- _De acuerdo, iré con ustedes, debo preguntarle algo a Misty cuando se recupere, si me dejan-_

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro que lo ara encantada-

/

Estamos en Pueblo paleta, vemos al joven de cabello negro engullendo todo lo que su madre le da de comer.

-Ma, Mamá, est, esto, est, esta ri, riqui, simo- La mujer al ver a su hijo, solo pone una mano en su cara, mirándolo con un infinito amor.

-Ay cariño, come despacio la comida no ira a ningún lado, lo siento profesor, hace tiempo no veía a mi niño- El profesor Oak miraba a la mujer con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-No pasa nada, jeje, Ash siempre fue un chico muy enérgico, Delia, ¿cuándo iras de viaje conmigo? Tengo que ir a la Región Star mañana, entregare el laboratorio a mi aprendiz Kaede, quien ya es toda una profesora experta, será quien entregue los pokemon iniciales de Star, es difícil para mí estar en ambas regiones y hacer todos los trabajos, asique se lo entregue a ella-

\- ¿Región Star? - Ash levanto la cabeza sorprendido mirando al profesor Oak.

-Yo quiero ir contigo profesor, por favor ¡déjeme ir!- Lo miraba realmente encendido, determinado a convencerlo.

-De acuerdo, parece que tienes un buen motivo, asique dejare que vayas conmigo-

-¡Siii! Pikachu, ¡iremos a la Región Star!-

- _¡Pi pika, pikachu!-_

Esta historia continuara….

Vemos una chica de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño claro tirando de una caña de pescar de un rio, cuando el pokemon atrapado se escapa de su caña, ella suspira cansada y se recuesta en la pradera, para mirar el cielo azul, cuando un montón de personas se paran frente ella y le tapan el sol.

-¿Si? ¿Se les ofrece algo? - al levantar la cabeza para verlos mejor, mira sorprendida quien son esas personas y sentándose más cómodamente les ofrece a sentarse para empezar a la entrevista.

-Oh por los cielos, mil disculpas, creí que llegarían más tarde, mucho gusto, soy Akasaku, y es un placer conocerlos al fin- Les ofrece una taza de té (quien sabe de dónde salió) y empezó la fiesta aquí.

-Empecemos con el primero: Touka de Kou

Me gustó el capitulo, pero quienes son las otras primas? Ya quiero ver como será el reencuentro entre Misty y Ash. A mí también me encanta la pareja de Ash y Misty-

-Ohh, gracias, ojala te gusten los demás, se que soy lenta al escribir pero fueron problemas personales, ire lento al escribir jeje aun asi, lenta pero seguro jeje, solo es una prima, Midori es la prima de Misty, y ella es parte de la herencia del gimnasio celeste, pero se fue a cumplir sus sueños y recién ahora regreso, y siiii amo la pareja de Ash y Misty, son lo mejor! Falta poco para el reencuentro, solo se paciente n.n- La joven de ojos verdes, mira a la chica tiernamente, y pasa el siguiente rewier.

-El segundo comentario: Rubikane

WoW genial historia te digo la verdad, ... no recuerdo mucho de los personajes ni la trama del original pero está historia la seguiré ... besos y ánimos. :3.-

-Ohh gracias, síguela y es fácil, mírate algún que otro video en internet para recordar, pero sinceramente, estoy enfocada en Misty y Ash jeje-

-El tercer comentario: Amo del vacio

Saludos Akasaku, tras leer el primer capitulo de esta historia debo decir que me ha encantado, es una historia con mucho potencial, tambien te escribo con el fin de ayudarte a mejorar algunas cosas que en mi opinion debes hacer, nada grave descuida.  
Primero: los nombres de las especies de pokemons son nombres propios, y como tales la primera letra debe ir en mayuscula.  
El resto son algunas faltas de ortografia de menor importancia, como el asique, que se escribe asi que, nada grave descuida, no te dejes desilusionar por nadie, tu solo escribe lo que te gusta buscando mejorar cada vez, nos leemos.-

-Gracias, ¡Amo del vacío! Que tu leas mi fic me hizo muy feliz gracia por leerme, como viste en este capi, seguí tu consejo y mejore algunos aspectos, sobre lo de las faltas, lo sé, aun soy muy novata y me cuesta un poco este estilo, jeje gracias por los consejos, los aprecio mucho n.n-

-Cuarto comentario: Pokeshipping Fun2018

Bien me gustó mucho tu fic vas por buen caminó vamos a ver cómo se reunirán de nuevo Así y Misty yo tengo unas ideas para la continuación del capítulo.-

-Gracias, me alegro que te gustara, siii serán Ash y Misty, y si, ¡tengo un montón de ideas!- Sigamos con los demás comentarios.

-Quinto comentario: Mousham

Tengo que decirte que me gustó tu primer capítulo, el que se centre en misty me gusta porque en particular mw quedo con los primeros protagonistas, Hiciste tambn las peleas que es fácil recrearlas en tu mente, no pude evitar ponerle sus voces de tantos ellos, como de los pokemones, se que la historia se centra en ella y ash asi que, estoy a la espera del sig. no lo dejes continua haciendolo nos vemos en el proximo... Lach!-

-Que felicidad, que te guste mi fic, genial, gracias, sip, Ash y Misty serán los protas y ¿enserio? las batallas es lo que más me cuesta, la verdad, fue lo que me atraso en este capi, gracias, por favor, sígueme leyendo siempre-

-Sexto comentario: Ranma84

esta interesante me esta gustando mucho-

-Gracias, espero siga gustándote a medida que vaya avanzando-

-Séptimo comentario: Guest

Me encanta la idea de que misty tenga su propia aventura, creo que pokemon nos debe eso, estare esperando el prox cap :) –

\- ¿Enserio? Gracias, a mí también me encanta esa idea, y hace mucho tiempo que tengo este proyecto en mi cabeza, iré lento pero seguro, perdonen la demora, pero no lo dejare- La joven se levanta lentamente, mira el cielo ya estrellado y luego a todos los que dejaron comentarios lindamente y les sonríe.

-A todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, gracias, les agradezco, disculpen la demora, me encantaron sus mensajes y estoy muy emocionada, aquí, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos estaremos leyendo pronto- La joven se despide con la mano de todos y saca una pokebola de donde sale un enorme Noivem de color negro, más grande de lo normal, la chica se sube en él y se va volando.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon no me pertenece es de Nintendo y la región star tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Fer y sus colaboradores, creador del juego pokemon reloaded, que es de fans para fans y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.

 _AKASAKU_.

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto_ _Watashitachi no unmei_ _2018-2019._

 _NUESTRO DESTINO._

 _El lazo rojo que nos une._

 _Arco_ _I_

 _Alcanzar nuestros sueños._

 _La decisión._

Vemos a nuestro héroe mirando el mar, sintiendo como las olas chocan contra el barco, cuando un pequeño pokemon amarillo se sube a su hombro y le sonríe.

-¿Qué sucede Pikachu?- El pokemon lo mira y hace gestos con las manos y su cara, logrando hacer reír a Ash, quien miro de nuevo a su pokemon y sonrió.

- _Pi pik pika pikachu-_ El joven suelta un suspiro, mira el cielo y decide responder.

-Tienes razón Pikachu, me alegro mucho por Brock saber que ya es feliz-

-Flashblack-

Vemos a Ash bajar de Charizard en ciudad plateada, caminando hacia el centro pokemon, donde al ver a la enfermera Joy deja a su pokemon descansar y reponer fuerzas, mientras él va rumbo al gimnasio de la ciudad.

-Seguramente Brock se sorprenda de vernos, no lo crees ¿Pikachu? -

-¡Pi pikachu!- Al responder eso, ambos sonrieron felices, yendo a su destino, al llegar al enorme gimnasio de pokemon roca, se encontró con un joven de unos 12 o 13 años de edad, siendo un calco de su amigo ex líder de gimnasio.

-¿Forest?- El joven levanta la cabeza y mira a quien creyó era su contrincante y al reconocerlo, sonríe y se acerca a él.

-¡ASH! Wow mírate, casi no te reconocí, y dime, ¿qué haces aquí? - El de niño había admirado al mejor amigo de su hermano.

-jeje gracias, tu estas enorme, casi te confundo con Brock jeje estaba de pasada y vine a verlo, ¿él se encuentra? -

-Claro, está en la casa, pasa, pasa y después ¡tengamos una batalla!-

-ohh eso me encantaría, será uno contra uno, con tu permiso, pasare a verle- Al dar su respuesta, el decidió partir hacia dentro de la casa, al llegar a la puerta, golpeo tres veces.

-un segundo- se escuchó una vos de mujer muy suavemente. Al abrirse la puerta, Ash quedo con la boca prácticamente abierta, al ver a una joven de la edad de su mejor amigo Brock, tenía un largo muy largo cabello rubio atado solo en la punta del pelo con una cinta blanca, de unos ojos amatistas muy impresionantes y cálidos, una muy buena figura, la joven al verlo, también se sorprende, pero sonríe cálidamente.

-Seguramente, tú seas ¿Ash? ¿verdad? Un gusto, soy Fate- al dar su nombre, estiro su mano hacia el joven, quien sale de su anonamiento y le estrecha la mano.

-el placer es mío, eh disculpa, se encuentra ¿Brock? - la joven lo mira por un momento antes de volver a sonreír tiernamente.

-por supuesto, enseguida viene, adelante, siéntate- y al terminar de decir eso, y dejarlo pasar, ella toma una bandeja de la mesa y se retira, Ash se sienta en la silla y mira para todos lados, esperando que vuelva su amigo, quien se escucha pasos por un pasillo y Pikachu sale corriendo hacia él.

- _Pi, pika pika pikachu-_ el pokemon salta a los brazos de su viejo amigo, quien le acaricia las orejas mientras va hacia el entrenador pokemon.

-Felicidades por llegar segundo en la liga Kalos, casi lo logras amigo, ya falta menos- al estar frente a frente, el entrenador pokemon abraza al doctor pokemon con fuerza y al separarse ambos se sientan en las sillas frente a la mesa, donde por una puerta de un costado aparece Fate a darles un café con unos dulces.

-Gracias Brock, no sabes lo mal que me sentí, pero ya estoy mejor, ya abra más oportunidades, mientras yo no deje de luchar, siempre podré hacer mi sueño realidad-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, mírame a mí, ya soy todo un doctor pokemon y, por cierto, te presentare ella es Fate Testarrosa, es mi prometida- Ash abre los ojos enormemente al escuchar eso, y sonríe de felicidad al saberlo.

-Me alegro escuchar que haz echo tus sueños realidad, los felicito a ambos, ¿cómo se conocieron? Si se puede saber- dice algo sonrojado tocando su nuca con la mano.

-Por supuesto amigo, era mi compañera en la universidad de medicina pokemon, y terminamos enamorándonos, ahora juntos iremos de viaje, a ayudar a los pokemon más necesitados, esos que no tienen un centro pokemon cerca-

-¿Enserio? Increíble, los felicito a ambos, de verdad y entonces puede que nos encontremos en algún lugar ¿no? -

-Así es amigo, lo más seguro nos encontremos-

-Findelflashblack-

-eso fue toda una aventura verdad ¿Pikachu? Logramos vencer a Forest, aunque realmente se ha vuelto muy fuerte, y tiene nuevos pokemon no se ha quedado atrás jejeje-

- _pikaaaa, pikachu, chaaa-_

-oh si, ya es hora de desayunar, vamos Pikachu, mañana llegaremos a la Región Star-

/

En ciudad Antares, en una habitación del centro pokemon, Misty y Max son atendidos por la enfermera Joy, quien les cura levemente, en el regazo de la pelirroja se encontraba un pequeño pokemon dormido, mientras que el otro, estaba pegado a Max sin alejarse de él, ambos miraban preocupados a los pokemon, quienes habían sido curados por la enfermera Joy y no se alejaban de ellos.

-Ya averigüé, chicos, esos pokemon no tiene entrenador, así que y viendo las circunstancias, creo que lo mejor es que se queden con ustedes, deberán hacer que el profesor los vea, así que les aconsejo vayan a pueblo Alba- Al terminar de decir todo, la enfermera Joy, los miraba con una tierna sonrisa, mientras en una silla contra la ventana como escondido, se encontraba Mewtwo, quien los veía recuperarse, hasta que tocan la puerta.

-Permiso, ¿puedo pasar? - Al mirar hacia la puerta se encontraron con Rate, quien con sus brillantes ojos azules les miraba con simpatía.

-Claro, adelante, Rate ¿verdad? - Decía Misty al mirar a la joven delante de ella quien asintió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Así es, soy Rate y chicos, ya hablé con las autoridades y están de acuerdo que se queden con esos pokemon, y como dice la enfermera, deberían hacer que el profesor los vea, creo que son un poco más chicos que los especímenes normales- La entrenadora de pokemon de agua miro preocupada a los dos pequeños pokemon, los cuales dormían en las camas con ellos.

-¿Misty?- El joven de lentes miro a la chica con sorpresa, al ver el gesto de ella.

-¿SI? ¿Max? - Al mirarlo se encontró con que él tenía en sus brazos al pokemon que no se despegaba de él, parecía que había sido cautivado por Max y su valiente forma de enfrentar al equipo Zurk.

-Es que, estaba pensando, ese pokemon no es de agua, aun así, ¿lo tendrás? - Misty miro a Max sorprendida, sin embargo y para sorpresa del chico, mirando al pokemon en su regazo, quien dormía aferrándose a ella, sonrió dulcemente, con una de las sonrisas más radiantes de todas, incluso Mewtwo se sorprendió de la expresión de ella.

-Por supuesto, no es solo porque el pokemon se me está siendo regalado, sino, porque míralo, necesita ayuda, necesita cariño, comprensión, quien lo proteja y dime Max, ¿tu podrías abandonarlo? Porque yo no, nunca abandonaría a un pokemon que me necesite, creo que era el destino, quien quería que nos encontráramos y lo salváramos, yo lo cuidare y atesorare y lo are el pokemon mas grandioso de todos, porque el ahora, ya es mi amigo y si él es feliz conmigo, entonces, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto- Max miro a Misty sorprendido y sonrió, ella era igual a Ash, seguro de que el chico aria lo mismo.

/

Ya al día siguiente cuando estaban ya recuperados, Misty y Max miraban a sus nuevos amiguitos con una sonrisa, todos estaban a su alrededor, asique sacando una pokebola Misty la tiro a su nuevo amigo, Max hizo lo mismo, atrapándolos sin problemas.

-Listo, ya es mi pokemon oficialmente- ahora la peli naranja miro a Mewtwo, quien esperaba paciente para hablar con ella.

-Dime Mewtwo, ¿que necesitas de mí? - El pokemon legendario, la miro fijamente, viendo sus intenciones, no dudaba de ella, se había ganado su confianza con creces, aun así, debía ser precavido.

- _Yo, Tú eras quien acompañaba a Ash en sus viajes ¿verdad?_ \- la peli naranja abrió grande sus ojos, hacia años no estaba de viaje con él.

-Así es, yo te conocí en la isla, cuando te ayudamos con el equipo rocket, ahora ya no existen-

= _Me haz conocido de antes, pero eso es algo que no deben recordar=_

- _Y, aun así, otros me atraparon e intentaron usarme, logre salvar a mi amiguito, y dejarlo a salvo, pero ellos me atraparon y experimentaron conmigo, igual que con esos pequeños de ahí_ \- dijo refiriéndose a los pokemon que ahora eran de ellos. La peli naranja miraba seria a Mewtwo, para intentar saber que deseaba el pokemon de ella.

-En que puedo serte de ayuda a ti ¿yo? – Miro al pokemon genético, que tomando valor le respondió.

- _Quisiera que me ayudaras a ir con Ash, deseo pedirle a él, que él, …_ \- Todos abrieron los ojos enormemente, al escuchar al pokemon, Max no lo creía, mientras Misty sacaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, si no te importa viajar con nosotros, seguro encontraremos a Ash, hablare con su madre para saber dónde está y después de mi duelo con Fer viajar hasta ahí, te sirve así, ¿Mewtwo? -

- _Por supuesto, quiero saber más de esto de las batallas y de sus entrenadores_ -

-Qué bueno, Misty, vayamos a mi gimnasio por nuestra batalla pokemon ¡entonces!- Todos salieron de la habitación, mientras ambos pequeños pokemon ya fuera de la pokebola, seguían a sus nuevos entrenadores.

/

-Mira Pikachu, la cantidad de pokemon de agua que ahí, seguro Misty disfruto mucho las vistas, ¿no crees? - el pokemon miro a su entrenador y asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy feliz pronto la volverían a ver.

-Ash hijo, ven, quiero mostrarte algo-

-Claro profesor enseguida voy, ¡vamos Pikachu! - Y ambos fueron con el profesor.

/

Nos encontramos en el gimnasio pokemon de Fer, quien es el octavo líder de la región Star, quien posee pokemon de tipo psíquicos.

-Bien, estoy emocionado y me alegra saber que tus pokemon ya están en excelente forma, así será más interesante la batalla ¿verdad? -El joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño, miraba a la adolecente frente suyo, tenía mucho potencial, ya que con tan solo 16 años tenía un renombre, como su hermana de ciudad vegas, que eran casi de la misma edad.

-Claro, así será más divertido- La joven veía a Fer con los ojos brillantes de emoción, ya que, podría enfrentarse a un igual, y este parecía interesado en ella como entrenadora.

-Bien, Bien, te diré, como este no es un duelo oficial por la medalla Psíquica, usare a mi pokemon más fuerte, este pokemon no puedo usarlo en las batallas por dicha medalla, bien, será un tres contra tres- Al decir eso, y estando ya en posición, decidió sacar el la primer pokebola.

-¡Adelante Metagross!- Al decir un pokemon imponente aparece, de un azul electrico con una equis en la cara de color gris, era enorme, Misty se sintió un poco intimidada, pero con gran determinación, decidió sacar a su pokemon.

= _que pokemon mas imponente, es psíquico y acero, debería usar a ¿Gyarados? No, imposible, actualmente es mi pokemon más fuerte, debo dejarlo para el final, me lo dice mi instinto, ok, así empezare entonces=_

-¡Politoed yo te elijo!- Al decir eso, el pokemon verde rana salió aplaudiendo feliz hacia el combate. Todos veían la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos pokemon y se veían fuertes, imponentes, sobre todo Metagross.

Max miraba a los pokemon, mientras en su falda llevaba a su pequeño pokemon de color morado, quien veía la batalla, al lado de él, entre sus piernas y las de Rate, quien se había unido a ver la batalla antes de irse, estaba el pequeño pokemon celeste de Misty, ya que necesitaba tener contacto humano.

-Wow Fer se nota va enserio contra Misty, está usando a sus pokemon más fuertes- Rate miraba hacia el lugar del duelo, donde todo empezaría.

-Misty también trajo a sus pokemon más fuertes con ella, está emocionada que la tomen en cuenta- decía Max, mirando también hacia el lugar.

 _-¿Y porque dejo a ella aquí?-_ Mewtwo miraba al pequeño que sería el compañero de Misty de ahora en más.

-Eso es, porque así, ella puede ir viendo y aprendiendo lo que es una batalla pokemon, mientras sigue cerca de los humanos para perderles el miedo- Dijo Rate y todos pusieron sus ojos en el campo de batalla.

-Metagross, usa ¡psíquico!- al Fer decir eso, el pokemon empezó a tener un aura morada a su alrededor.

-Politoed, no dejes que te toque ¡CONTRA ESCUDO!- al Misty decir eso, el pokemon usando el Hidropulso empezó a girar por sí mismo y crear un escudo de agua a su alrededor, no dejando que el ataque psíquico le llegue, rompiendo el ataque del pokemon psíquico/acero.

-Misty ¿dónde sacaste ese ataque? Creo que esta genial, ayer lo vi de refilón, pero ahora puedo apreciarlo mejor-

A Fer le brillaban los ojos al ver la batalla que se avecinaba.

-Gracias Fer, pero ese ataque no fue mío, lo creo Ash en la región de Sinnoh para poder vencer a uno en la competencia y yo aprendí a usarlo-

-¿Enserio? eres increíble no cualquiera puede aprender a usar un ataque de otro, bien, amigo usa ¡Puño meteoro!- el pokemon empezó a cargar su ataque eh ir hacia el pokemon agua, cuando Misty dio su orden.

-Bien, ¡Politoed, Hidropulso al suelo y esquívalo y una Megapatada!- el pokemon haciendo lo dicho por su entrenadora, da el ataque al suelo elevándose, esquivando al mismo tiempo el ataque rival.

-Metagross ¡aprovecha que está en el cielo, Toxico!- mientras Politoed caía listo para dar esa patada, el pokemon psíquico uso el ataque veneno, envolviendo al pokemon rana que no pudo esquivarlo, sin embargo, logro dar al pokemon acero con la patada empujándolo hacia atrás, al caer de pie, el pokemon rana callo de rodillas mientras que su cuerpo se ponía de color morado.

= _Oh no, Politoed esta envenenado, debo terminar esto rápido, o si no, no podré ganar=_

-Puedes seguir ¿Politoed? - la peli naranja estaba realmente preocupada por su pokemon, quien se levantó decidido a seguir peleando, Misty sonríe con confianza al ver eso. Mientras el pokemon rival, sacude su cuerpo y vuelve al ataque.

-Bien ahí Metagross, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, ¡usa Bola Sombra!- al decir eso, el pokemon empezó a crear una bola negra entre sus dos enormes brazos, dispuesto a tirársela a su rival.

-No nos vencerás con eso, Politoed, ¡Hidrobomba!- el pokemon rana, uso el ataque que colisiono con la bola y esta se desplomo, dándole de lleno al otro pokemon, volviéndolo a mandar hacia atrás.

/

-Ese pokemon debe ser muy fuerte para lograr que Metagross fuera hacia atrás, yo conozco la fuerza de Fer, soy parte del escuadrón Elite desde hace unos años ya, y sé que Fer es muy fuerte- Rate estaba sorprendida, el pokemon de la peli naranja era pequeño comparado al de Fer y sin embargo le estaba dando muy buena pelea.

-Yo conozco a Misty desde que soy un niño y también es muy fuerte, ella es una de mis heroínas desde niño, esta batalla es emocionante- Mewtwo miraba a ambos jóvenes para después volver la mirada al campo de batalla.

/

El pokemon psíquico/acero volvió a levantarse, sin embargo, ya se le veía agitado, había recibido dos ataques muy fuertes de lleno, mientras que el de la peli naranja, gracias al veneno estaba con una rodilla en el piso, como no se podía sustituir, ambos debían terminar en breve la batalla.

-Metagross, ¡usa avalancha!-

-Politoed, ¡Terremoto!- al haber hecho ambos ataques, Politoed recibe de lleno el ataque, sin embargo, Metagross le sucede igual y ambos se levantan con dificultad, sin embargo, Politoed se ve en mejor forma pese al veneno, al ver esto Fer decide usar su último recurso.

-Metagross, ¡Explosión!- cuando dio esa orden, su pokemon brillo completamente y exploto, quedando ambos pokemon debilitados.

-Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar, cambien de pokemon- Misty llama a su pokebola a su querido pokemon rana.

-Lo haz echo perfecto amigo, te mereces un buen descanso, al terminar, iremos con la enfermera Joy- Fer hace lo mismo con su pokemon.

-No esperábamos esta fuerza ¿verdad amigo? Era justo lo que estábamos buscando, mereces un buen descanso-

-Bien, no seré tan blando con el siguiente pokemon, ¡Alakazam sal!- Se podía apreciar la fuerza del pokemon psíquico con solo verlo, era imponente, sin embargo, Misty no se dejaría vencer así de fácil.

-Tal vez creas que este pokemon no está a la altura, pero te equivocas, aunque apenas haya evolucionado ayer, ha estado conmigo por años, es hora de pelear ¡Golduck!- El pokemon pato azul, mira a su entrenadora y le giña el ojo, mira ahora a su adversario, poniéndose serio y listo para pelear.

-Bien, Bien, comencemos, Alakazam usa ¡Psíquico!-El pokemon junta sus cucharas en una equis para hacer el ataque.

-Golduck, tú también usa ¡Psíquico!- el pokemon azul junto ambas uñas de ambas manos en su frente, donde tenía su gema roja y de ahí salió el ataque, chocando ambos, sin embargo y aunque eran el mismo ataque se notaba la diferencia de poder, ganando el combate Alakazam, mandando a volar a Golduck por los aires.

-¡Oh no! ¡Golduck! ¡Hidrobomba al suelo y elévate, cuando estés en el aire, usa tajo cruzado contra el!- El pokemon azul, hizo lo que su entrenadora le dijo, mientras Fer miraba sorprendido el estilo de la peli naranja.

-Me gusta tu estilo Misty, nunca había tenido una batalla con alguien así, muy bien, no dejaremos que nos venzas, Alakazam usa ¡Cola de acero!- Al caer con esa velocidad y cruzando los brazos delante, el pokemon azul, fue detenido por la cola del pokemon amarillo, y empezó un choque de poder entre ambos, quedando en un empate saltando ambos alejándose del rival y mirándose desafiantes.

=¿ _Mis ataques no funcionan? Oh no este pokemon es realmente fuerte, debo pensar en una estrategia y rápido=_

 _=Esto es genial, estoy emocionado, realmente es lo que todos decían, por eso entiendo por qué la buscabas Lorelei, aunque tal vez y yo te la quite primero=_

-Sigamos, Alakazam, ¡Teletransporte y Cola de acero!-

-Alakazam- al decir eso, el pokemon cruzo sus cucharas nuevamente.

-¡Oh no! Golduck, no sabemos por dónde aparecerá, usa ¡Contra escudo!- El pokemon de Misty, empezó a girar en su mismo eje, creando su poderoso escudo de agua, en el momento en que el pokemon de Fer apareció y dio su cola contra la poderosa corriente de agua, empezó un empuje de poderes. Pareciera que el escudo aguantaría y sin embargo poco a poco el ataque de Alakazam estaba traspasando la protección del pokemon azul, quien al ver eso, dejo de girar y dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando por poco el ataque del pokemon amarillo.

= _Eso ha estado cerca, cielos, ese Alakazam es muy fuerte, vamos Misty piensa en algo, no me rendiré, ¡YO nunca me rindo!=_

-Bien, Golduck, ¡Aqua Jet y Puño de hielo!- El pokemon empezó a correr con una velocidad y envuelto en agua con el puño estirado y empezando a formar el hielo.

-¿Qué? Eres increíble, Alakazam, espéralo y usa ¡Puño dinámico!- Al decir eso, ambos pokemon vuelven a chocar, sin embargo, esta vez, Golduck mostraba cierta ventaja, logrando congelar el brazo de Alakazam, y mandándolo hacia atrás, al detenerse, ambos pokemon estaban agitados.

= _¿logro congelarlo? Oh no, debo terminar rápido o Alakazam no resistirá más, se nota que ese Golduck es fuerte, no parece haber evolucionado ayer, cielos, ella tiene razón, cuando dijo que lo tenía hace mucho, pero yo igual, tengo hace mucho a Alakazam, terminaremos esto=_

 _=¡Se congelo! Bien, bien, debo aprovechar eso, con un brazo menos no podrá hacer tanto, debo vencerlo pronto, realmente ese pokemon es increíble=_

-Golduck es nuestra oportunidad, debemos de acabar con el pronto, Usa ¡Hidrobomba!- el pokemon azul, uso todo su poder en el potente ataque de agua.

-Alakazam, usa ¡Teletransporte y Onda certera!- Al Teletransportarse, esquivo el ataque de Golduck y le dio en la espalda directamente con la bola roja del ataque, mandando al pokemon azul varios metros lejos de donde estaba, recibiendo el ataque de lleno, sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, el pokemon se levanta con mucha dificultad, jadeaba y tenía una mano en su rodilla, pero seguía de pie, mientras que, el pokemon amarillo, igual jadeaba y apenas podía mover uno de sus brazos por estar un poco congelado.

-Golduck, ¿puedes continuar? Si no puedes, no pasa nada amigo- sin embargo, el pokemon se negaba a rendirse.

-Golduck, Gol, Golduck- Y miro a su entrenadora con fuerza.

-Bien, será un último ataque-

-Alakazam, sí que nos dan batalla, ¿puedes continuar? -

-Ala, Alakazam- asintiendo con la cabeza, miraba a su contrincante.

-Bien, aquí terminara todo-

= _sí que eres fuerte y te aras aún más fuerte, lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos=_

-Bien, Alakazam, vamos con todo ¡Onda certera!-

-Golduck nosotros igual, ¡Hidrobomba!- ambos ataques colisionan, sin embargo, aunque la hidrobomba es de continuo, la onda certera, logra atravesarla, porque Alakazam, ha mandado más de una onda certera a la vez, dándole de lleno a Golduck, logrando debilitarlo.

-Golduck no puede continuar, a Misty solo le queda un pokemon-

= _Lo siento Golduck, no pude ayudarte más, lo haz echo genial=_

-Regresa, estuviste increíble Golduck, mereces un gran descanso- al decir eso, le dio un beso a la pokebola, y mostrando una cara seria, saca a su ultimo pokemon.

-Bien, aquí termina esto, ¡Gyarados, yo te elijo, Hiperrayo!-Al decir eso, el pokemon serpiente marina, ya salió con el ataque en el momento de aparecer, dándole de lleno al Alakazam, que ya estaba agotado, venciéndolo.

-Eso sí que no lo esperaba, ese pokemon carga muy rápido el Hiperrayo significa que ha entrenado muy duro para poder usarlo de esa forma, regresa, lo haz echo genial amigo, descansa-

-Así es, nos hemos entrenado mucho para poder hacer eso, no te dejare ganar tan fácilmente-

-Perfecto, eso era lo que quería, y aquí empieza lo bueno, ¡Mewthree yo te elijo!- Al salir el pokemon, todos abrieron enorme sus ojos, el pokemon delante de ellos media unos dos metros, tenía la aparienciencia de un Mewtwo, pero con diferencias, era más robusto de cuerpo, en su espalda lleva unas alas que le permiten volar, detrás de las alas azules como si se encendiera, lleva unas llamas, en las manos como si tuviera una armadura, eran azules y los dedos puntiagudos, en vez de morado como su antecesor, su cola es azul, donde al final termina con una cara como de serpiente con filosos dientes, en la parte de los ojos tenía como si fuera una máscara todo en azul, dejando ver sus ojos, y sus pies como si siguiera con la armadura eran azules también con dedos puntiagudos. (si no pueden imaginárselo, busquen en google Mewthree reloaded, y les aparecerá).

-¿Que pokemon es ese?- Misty como Max estaban sorprendidos, por el nuevo pokemon al que nunca habían visto.

-Es Mewthree, es la evolución de Mewtwo, claro, solo si así el pokemon lo desea, fue difícil obtenerlo, y solo puede evolucionar en la Jungla, una isla de aquí, de la Región Star, este Mewthree, es hermano de ese Mewtwo, fue el equipo Rocket quien volvió a hacer de las suyas, no tiene tipo, su tipo es desconocido, creo que el único que puede hacerle frente es Arceus, pero no suele tener muchas batallas por eso mismo jeje, esperaba esta batalla contigo Misty- La joven no podía creerlo, ese pokemon era muy fuerte, solo con mirarlo se notaba a leguas su poder.

-Con que un pokemon desconocido ¿eh? Esto es cada vez más interesante, vamos Gyarados, no podemos rendirnos solo porque sea así de poderoso-

-¿ _Tendré una batalla? Hace mucho no peleo-_

-Así es amigo, hoy tendremos una batalla, asique prepárate-

/

Max miraba con la boca abierta a ese nuevo pokemon, Mewtwo admiraba a su hermano en silencio, solo eran hermanos por ser iguales, aunque ahora ya no eran iguales, a él no le interesaba ser un Mewthree, el prefería seguir siendo el.

-¿Qué pokemon es ese?- sacando su verde pokedex intento saber quién era.

-No hay datos, pokemon desconocido-

-¿Qué?-

-Max, para poder saber más de Mewthree, tienes que actualizar tu pokedex con los datos de Star, para eso, debes ir con el profesor a pueblo Alba- Rate, miraba como si nada la batalla, ella ya conocía que era capaz de hacer ese pokemon. Sacando su pokedex de color negro con amarillo, decidió darle a Max lo que decían sobre ese pokemon.

-Mewthree, al ser Mewtwo derrotado por Arceus, copió partes de los Pokémon más poderosos que había conocido, y evolucionó para vengarse. Sin embargo, desarrolló su gen malvado a límites extremos. Este Pokémon no fue creado por Arceus, al igual que Mewtwo-

-¿Esa es su descripción? Un poco vaga, pero gracias Rate-

-De nada-

- _Nunca vi una batalla de mi hermano, esto será difícil para ella-_ al decir eso Mewtwo, el pequeño pokemon celeste se escondió mas en las piernas de Rate, se sentía intimidado por el pokemon legendario.

-No te preocupes amiguito, Misty estará bien-

-Gla, glaa- dijo el pequeño pokemon, animando a su nueva entrenadora,

-Fan, fan- dice el pequeño pokemon de Max, quien lo mira en sus brazos y le sonríe tiernamente.

-Tú no te preocupes amiguito, todo estará bien-

/

Misty miraba y analizaba a su adversario, podía hablar y era obvio que era un pokemon legendario, asique habría que ir con fuerza desde el inicio.

-Gyarados, ¡Danza dragón y colmillo hielo!- El pokemon serpiente marina, aumento tanto su velocidad como su ataque y envistió a su adversario para el ataque de hielo.

-Mewthree, ¡Puño dinámico!- el nuevo pokemon se acomodó mejor para dar el ataque y espero a la serpiente, esta le dio con sus fauces el ataque hielo, a medida que este le daba de lleno el puño, incluso empujando fuertemente hacia atrás semejante monstruo. El pokemon alado movió su brazo rompiendo las castras de hielo que había recibido, mientras que el pokemon de agua, movía la cabeza y recuperaba el equilibrio.

= _Como lo pensé, es sumamente poderoso, no puedo hacer ataques de cerca o me vencerá fácilmente=_

-Mewthree, acabemos con esto, ¡Psicoataque!- El pokemon cargo el ataque y lo lanzo a su rival.

-Gyarados ¡Protección!- El pokemon uso rápidamente el ataque dicho, y este al chocar con el del enemigo, se creó una nube de humo, sin embargo, al despejarse, el pokemon marino estaba sin un rasguño.

= _que alivio, llego a tiempo, cielos, es muy poderoso, ¿qué are? =_

-Arg, Gyarados, ¡Hiperrayo!- El pokemon serpiente cargo el ataque, mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo.

-¡Psicoataque de nuevo!- ambos ataques colisionaron creando una gran nube de humo, no dejando ver nada.

-Gyarados de nuevo, ¡Hiperrayo!- Al parecer el pokemon serpiente podía ver al enemigo, porque sin que la nube de humo se fuera, volvió a usar el ataque y pegándole de lleno al pokemon legendario, que fue empujado hasta una pared.

= _Oh no, logramos darle, pero cuando Gyarados usa Hiperrayo consecutivo en realidad no tiene toda su fuerza, no creo haber logrado mucho, debo aprovechar ahora=_

-Gyarados, ¡Hidrobomba a todo poder!-

-¿Estas bien Mewthree?- Fer tenía los brazos cruzados, sin mover ni una sola facción de su cara, él no estaba preocupado por ese ataque.

- _Sí, eso sí me dolió, me agrada esta chica, es ingeniosa-_ Misty se sorprendió y se sintió alagada por lo dicho por el pokemon, Fer se limitó a sonreír.

-Psicoataque, azótalo contra la pared- Al decir eso, el pokemon marino fue elevado y dado contra la pared fuertemente, al caer, con dificultad se levantó, Fer abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que por lo general con ese ataque no volvían a levantarse.

-Me sorprenden tú y tus pokemon Misty, todos son muy valientes-

-Así es, no nos damos por vencidos tan fácilmente ¿verdad amigo? –

-Gyaaaaaa- con una gran intimidación, sin embargo, se veía debilitado.

-Bien, no quería usarlo, pero te venceremos en un solo ataque, Mewthree, Danza lluvia y Trueno-

-¿Qué? Oh no, rápido, ¡Protección!- El pokemon legendario, uso ambos ataques dicho, mientras que la serpiente marina intento usar protección, sin embargo, el ataque le llego antes, dejándolo completamente debilitado.

-Gyarados no puede continuar, el ganador es Fer y Mewthree-

-Perdí, perdí- Al decir eso bajo la cabeza, tomo un suspiro y volvió a levantarla.

-Regresa, lo haz echo increíble amigo, mereces un buen descanso- Al devolver a su pokemon, Fer y Mewthree, se acercaron a ella, y el líder de gimnasio le estiro la mano para estrechársela.

-Eso fue increíble Misty, tú y tus pokemon son muy fuertes, nunca nadie había logrado debilitar tanto a mi amigo-

- _Gracias por la batalla, me eh divertido mucho-_ Al decir eso, se acercó a Fer y entro a su pokebola.

-Bien, eh confirmado lo que quería, Misty Watherflower, quiero pedirte que seas parte del Escuadrón Elite, pero para eso, debes haber participado en la región Star, aunque sea una vez- La peli naranja tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos, no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. Estaba en shock cuando su pequeña amiga se tiro a sus brazos y empezó a hacerle caricias.

-Jeje estabas preocupada ¿amiguita? Descuida, estamos bien, ha sido una batalla muy interesante y productiva, sobre lo que dices, Fer, me alagas, pero ¿Por qué yo? –

-Bien, lo que sucede, es que hace mucho buscábamos más miembros para el escuadrón, y como sabes, hemos investigado a los mejores, tu nombre y el nombre de Ash Ketchum ha sonado mucho por aquí, asique decidimos, conocía a tu prima y ella me dijo que a partir de ahora eras libre de seguir tus sueños, el escuadrón no demanda mucho, por lo general, salvo grandes criminales, no hay tantos líos y creo que eres perfecta para unírtenos-Misty estaba sorprendida, su nombre había llegado tan lejos en el mundo pokemon, debía esforzarse más aún.

-Bien, creo que empezare por participar aquí en Star, después iré por todas esas regiones en las que estuve y en las que me perdí poder ser la mejor maestra pokemon de agua- Le dedico una gran sonrisa y Fer se la correspondió.

-Bien, escuchar eso es una alegría, estaré ansioso esperándote Misty-

-Gracias Fer, ahora debo ir al centro pokemon a ver a la enfermera Joy-

-Oh si, ve, iré en un rato para llevarlos a pueblo alba para iniciar su viaje pokemon-

-¿Enserio? gracias- Al decir eso, todos se acercaron hacia Misty para poder hablar de la batalla pokemon.

-Misty, eso fue increíble, ¡te has enfrentado a un pokemon legendario!- El joven miraba alucinado a la chica frente suyo, quien lo miraba nerviosamente.

-Si Max, pero no pude ganar-

-Pero eso fue genial Misty, eres muy fuerte y entrar al ¿escuadrón elite? Wow eso es más increíble aun, seremos rivales en esta región, ojalá logremos enfrentarnos-

-Así es, seremos rivales, pero antes, debo averiguar sobre donde este Ash y llevar a Mewtwo, pero debemos ir a pueblo Alba primero-

/

Están caminando por un bosque cercano al lugar al que se dirigen, habían sido esperados por ahí, y un vehículo los llevo lo más cerca que pudo, ahora iban de camino al inicio de todo.

-Profesor Oak, ¿a dónde es que vamos? Y ¿Por qué? -

-Ah es que no me estabas escuchando ¿verdad? Vamos a pueblo Alba, ahí inician los entrenadores de esta región y dejare a cargo de ese laboratorio a mi aprendiz, ya que es complicado manejar ambos laboratorios a la vez-

-oh entiendo gracias profesor-

-Ya estamos casi cerca Ash, sigamos antes de que oscurezca-

-si-

/

Ya en el centro pokemon nuestros héroes se despiden de su nueva amiga Rate, quien debe seguir su camino.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, nos estaremos viendo, seguramente, adiós-

-Adiós, un placer, espero nos veamos pronto-

-Nos vemos suerte en el viaje- Al terminar de despedirse de todos, saca una pokebola de la cual sale un hermoso y poderoso Altaria y se monta en él, yéndose volando.

-Listo, chicos, ¿ya están prontos? Estoy listo para llevarlos a pueblo Alba-

-Ya casi Fer, espero a la enfermera con mis pokemon y oh debo hacer una llamada, enseguida vuelvo- Misty se aleja de todos mientras su pequeño pokemon celeste le sigue los pies, vemos como Max, Fer y Mewtwo se quedan conversando, aunque este último más bien mira a los otros dos.

/

La hermosa peli naranja marca el número a quien va a llamar y espera que la atiendan.

-¿Hola? Gimnasio celeste a sus órdenes-

-¿Daisy? Soy yo Misty-

-¿Misty?- al decir eso prende la pantalla para poder ver a su hermana y le sonríe.

-Genial, ¿cómo te está yendo? ¿Es linda esa región? Espera Midori quería decirte algo- se escuchan los gritos de la rubia y unos pasos acercándose.

-¡Misty! Qué bueno que llamas, ¿Cómo te fue con Fer?-

-No estoy segura, perdí la batalla contra él, no pude vencer a su ultimo pokemon, aun así, me ofreció ser parte del escuadrón elite, asique participare en la región Star-

-Entonces te fue increíble Misty, él no se lo dice a cualquiera, te felicito, oh cierto, tienes un buen gusto en chicos, Ash Ketchum te estuvo buscando por aquí, capaz y lo veas en Star-

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Midori gracias, tendré que llamar a la Sra. Ketchum hoy, de verdad gracias prima por darme una nueva aventura-

-No hay nada que agradecer, es hora de ser tu quien brille, aquí Daisy se esfuerza mucho por mejorar-

-Es una alegría escuchar eso, debo irme ya, nos vemos-

-Adiós - y corto la comunicación, soltando un gran suspiro decidió hacer la otra llamada.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Sra. Ketchum? Habla Misty-

-¿Misty? Oh cariño que bueno que llamas, tenía algo que decirte- Al decir eso, la mujer le sonrió cálidamente a la peli naranja quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? yo deseaba hacerle una pregunta Sra. Ketchum-

-Si es sobre Ash, él se fue con el profesor Oak hacia mmmm pueblo Alba de la región Star, si, ahí era- miro disimuladamente a la joven para ver sus reacciones, Misty tenía los ojos enormes y de a poco una pequeña sonrisa se iba formando.

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial, necesitaba verlo, gracias Sra. Ketchum, se lo agradezco mucho, oh ya debo irme, pero cuando pueda llamare para contarle como me está yendo-

-Oh está bien querida, ya extraño tus visitas por aquí, espero pronto estés con mi hijo-

-claro, espera ¿Qué?, no, no, no diga esas cosas- Estaba completamente sonrojada y algo avergonzada, saludando con la mano decide cortar la llamada.

-Eso fue muy penoso- Al escuchar una risita miro hacia abajo, su pequeña amiga se reía de ella.

-Eso no es justo- Tomándola en brazos fue hasta los demás, ya con su mochila encima y lista para partir.

/

Ya ahí con ellos

-Siento la demora, pero Mewtwo ya sé dónde está Ash-

- _¿De verdad? Gracias por la ayuda Misty y por dejar que te acompañe-_

-Así es, de verdad, y no es nada, con placer te ayudo-

-bueno ¿están listos? -

-Si- -Si- - _Si-_ al decir eso, Fer los miro y sacando a uno de sus pokemon, a su Gallade, este dio la orden.

-Gallade, tele transpórtanos a pueblo Alba-

-Gaa- y así, todos fueron llevados a ese pueblo.

/

Vemos un pequeño pueblo de algunas casitas por ahí, bastante amplio y donde se puede apreciar que ahí un camino que es la ruta uno, es chiquito con solo unas pocas casas, de techos violetas y estilos rústicos, de color marrón, se puede apreciar que nuestros héroes aparecieron frente a la puerta del profesor Oak, sin embargo, no es el quien sale a recibirlos sino una chica de unos 19 años de hermosa sonrisa con ojos color chocolate y largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas.

-¡Fer! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Veo que viniste con amigos-

-Hola Kaede, si, vine con amigos, ellos participaran en la región Star, asique vine para que los registres y les entregues su primer pokemon de aquí-

-¿Enserio? eso es maravilloso, el profesor ya debe estar por llegar y podre ser yo quien haga las entregas de ahora en adelante-

-Sabía que lo lograrías-

-Gracias y ¿ustedes son? -

-Oh perdón, me llamo Misty Watherflower y participare en la región Star-

-Yo soy Max Balance e igual participare-

-Genial chicos, denme sus pokedex y iré actualizándolas-

-De acuerdo, toma- dijo Max mirando a la joven admirado.

-Eh, etto yo no tengo pokedex-

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca participaste de una liga? -

-Lo siento, nunca lo hice-

-Bueno, no importa, como lo aras de esta, te daré una de sus pokedex, está completa con todos los pokemon del mundo, asique te servirá para siempre-

-genial, gracias por darme una entonces- La peli naranja miro a la rubia agradecida, todos entraron al laboratorio que estaba muy completo y miraron a la joven quien, fue a un escritorio y puso a actualizar el pokedex de Max mientras fue a un estante de un armario y saco una pokedex de color naranja con negro y se la entregó a Misty, quien sonrió hermosamente al recibirla.

-Muchísimas gracias Kaede-

-No hay de que, disfrútala- quien le devolvió la sonrisa, estaban en eso, cuando entro el profesor Oak con su acompañante al edificio.

-¡Misty!-

Esta historia continuara…

Vemos a una joven volando encima de un Noivem por los cielos, estando a una altura de unos tres metros, separa del pokemon y salta, al caer hace unos gestos raros y va de un lado a otro mareada y quejándose.

-arg, eso me dolió, creo que no era así como creí que seria, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer x_x- El pokemon a su lado la miraba riéndose de ella, quien le dedico una mala mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-En fin, hola a todos soy **akasaku** , la verdad me disculpo por la demora en el capi, pero pasaron algunas cosas, inspiración-kun se fue, estuve deprimida y di unas pruebas en la secundaria, por eso me disculpo, y aunque haga un capitulo cada dos o tres meses (la verdad esperemos que no x_x) no pienso dejar la historia, porque ustedes dejan sus comentarios para que yo siga escribiendo y eso me anima mucho n_n, quería decir también que en pokemon reloaded Mewtwo y Mewthree son padre e hijo, pero aquí decidí hacerlos hermanos, bien hagamos una ronda- al decir eso se sienta en el pasto y espera que los lectores hagan la ronda con ella, para empezar a responder los rewier.

-El primero: **Touka Kou**  
ME ENCANTÓ EL CAP Akasaku! Ya estoy super anciosa por saber qué pasará cuando Ash y Misty se reencuentren, sobre la chica llamada Rate me encantoooo! gracias! Me encantó el enfrentamiento que tuvieron los chicos con esos científicos. estaré a la espera del siguiente cap.-

-¿Enserio? graciassss, no sabes lo que me cuesta hacer las batallas, no soy buena en ellas, espero hoy no te haya decepcionado ya que me fue re difícil hacerlas, sobre el reencuentro, será en el próxima capi, ya sabes quedo justo ahí jeje, y sobre ¿Rate? Ella estará apareciendo en algunos capis, en el futuro, y no será la única, ya iras viendo jeje gracias por seguir leyéndome x_x – La joven mira a los lectores con brillos en los ojos, agradecida.

-Bien, vayamos al segundo: **Amo del vacio**  
Saludos Akasaku, hacia tiempo que esperaba la actualizacion, hoy es cuando he podido dejarte un comentario, debo decir que estas desarrollando bien la historia en mi humilde opinion, no he encontrado nada que necesite ser arreglado, tendre que informarme sobre el juego creado por dicha persona pero nada mas, nos leemos pronto señorita. –

-Gracias! Que tú me dejes comentarios me hace muy feliz, espero este capi te haya gustado y que no tenga muchas incoherencias jeje, seguí tus consejos lo mejor que pude, así que me alegro que veas la mejoría n_n y sobre el juego, siii juégalo esta súper, es de los mejores, sobre Mewtwo y Mewthree, en el juego son padre e hijo, pero yo no lo quería así, por eso los hice hermanos, esperare ansiosa tu rewier-

-Tercer comentario: **Rubikane**  
buenísimo sigue así esperaré el siguiente capítulo.-

-Gracias, eso intentare, que les guste cada capi, are el esfuerzo jeje-

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante el siguiente: **PK**  
Hey! Se ve interesante, estaré esperando la continuación!-

-¡Hey! Muchísimas gracias, espero siga siendo interesante en el futuro n_n- se levanta de la ronda y hace una reverencia a todos.

-Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y ánimos, espero este haya sido de su agrado, nos veremos en el próximo capi- les dedica su más radiante sonrisa y sacando una pokebola, suelta la pokemon dentro que resulta ser un Absol Shiny de color rojo con el cuerno de ese color, ojos verde agua y el pelo de un rosadito casi blanco, se monta en el y se va rápidamente.

-¡Nos vemosssssssss!-


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon no me pertenece es de Nintendo y la región star tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Fer y sus colaboradores, creador del juego pokemon reloaded, que es de fans para fans y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.

 _AKASAKU_.

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto "_ _Watashitachi no unmei"_ _2018-2019._

" _NUESTRO DESTINO"._

 _El lazo rojo que nos une._

 _Arco_ _I_

 _Alcanzar nuestros sueños._

 _El reencuentro._

-¡Misty!- Al voltear todos, se encontraron con el profesor Oak y con el chico del que todos hablaban, Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta entro con una enorme sonrisa al ver a la peli naranja y descubrir que estaba más hermosa que antes. Por su lado Misty al verlo, sonrió hermosamente.

-¡Pikachu!- Y diciendo esto, dejo a su pequeño pokemon en el suelo y abrió los brazos recibiendo al pokemon amarillo con mucho cariño, Ash se calló de lado, al ver la emoción de ella por su pokemon y sintiéndose ignorado.

= _Que se le va a hacer, Pikachu me gano esta ves=_ Al pensar eso, miro con cariño como Misty y su pokemon interactuaban, hasta que ve, como un pequeño pokemon en las piernas de la peli naranja pide atención, en eso, la chica se agacha y acaricia a su pokemon, al mirarlo bien, él se sorprende.

-Eso, eso es un ¿Glaceon? Misty ¿es tuyo? - La joven levanta la mirada y ve los ojos color chocolate que tanto le habían hecho falta, soltando a Pikachu en el suelo (este se va hacia los hombros de Ash) levanta tiernamente a su nuevo pokemon y lo miro.

-Así es Ash, te lo presento, ella es Glaceon y es mi nueva pokemon, la rescatamos del equipo Zurk que la usaba con experimentos- Al decir eso, se acercó a el chico, quien miro a la pequeña con ternura, mientras esta lo veía algo desconfiado al principio, el chico le acerco una mano con una pequeña baya en ella. La pokemon la olfateo y al sentir el dulce aroma, la comió, al terminarla le lambio la mano a Ash.

-Qué alegría verte Misty- El profesor Oak miro a la joven y al virar la cara se encontró con otro pequeño conocido.

-Oh tú también andas por acá Max, me alegro de verte ya eres todo un entrenador pokemon-

-Gracias profesor Oak, así es, vine aquí a participar en la liga Star, estoy muy ansioso, Ash, que bueno que te veo, también piensas participar en la ¿liga Star? Misty y yo participaremos-

-Hola Max, ¿enserio ambos? Entonces, ¡yo también quiero participar en la liga Star!- Misty no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo decir eso.

-Bien Max, tengo lista tu pokedex actualizada, oh profesor al fin llego y ¿quién es él? -

-Kaede, veo que haces un excelente trabajo, sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, él es Ash de pueblo paleta y también participara en la liga Star-

-¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Kaede y soy la nueva profesora de la región Star, ocupare el puesto del profesor Oak, por el cual me eh preparado desde hace años- Al decir eso, le entrego una linda sonrisa amistosa al chico.

-Como veo que ya has empezado increíblemente, te dejo el resto, con esto eres oficialmente la profesora de esta región- Al decir eso le entrego un documento que la joven agarro entre lágrimas y guardo en un cobre con llave.

-Bien, Kaede, también deberás actualizar la pokedex de Ash, yo iré a buscar los pokemon iniciales y ver sus estados antes de entregárselos-

-Sip, gracias profesor, bien ¿Ash? Entrégame tu pokedex- el chico le entrego su pokedex, y se acercó para hablar con Max, quien en sus brazos tenía un pequeño pokemon parecido al de Misty, sin embargo, no conocía a este.

-¿Max? ¿Quién es ese pokemon? - el joven miro a su héroe de niño y sonrió.

-Misty no fue la única que consiguió un nuevo amiguito después de salvarlo del equipo Zurk, él es Phanteon, es una evolución de Eevee exclusiva de la región Star, es tipo fantasma- Al decir eso, se podía apreciar a un pokemon como todas las evoluciones de Eevee, era de cuatro patas, completamente morado con algunas partes en rosadito claro de ojos negros y una doble cola, e igual que el pokemon de Misty era más pequeño que el usual.

-¿Que dice el pokedex? Es muy lindo, felicidades Max-

-Gracias, ahora mismo nos fijamos que dice-

-Phanteon es un excelente cazador nocturno. Se dice que adoran dormir debajo de las camas de niños que no miran debajo de su cama antes de ir a dormir- todos miraron con una gota de sudor la definición del pokemon.

-Max te felicito, me alegro por ustedes-

-Chicos, entréguenme los pokemon para revisarlos, eso me habían pedido ¿verdad? -

-SI- -SI-

-Bien, ahí voy- Al decir eso y calmadamente y con mucho cariño tomo ambos pokemon y se fue con ellos.

-Ash, hay alguien que te estaba buscando, quería hablar contigo-

-¿eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Quién? -

- _Yo, Ash gusto en verte de nuevo-_ Sacándose la capa, mostro su rostro al entrenador, quien abrió los ojos enormemente al verlo, y termino dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Mewtwo! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, dime, en que puedo ayudarte ¿yo?, con gusto lo are- el pokemon psíquico sonrió y empezando a caminar, ambos salieron a fuera del laboratorio, mientras los demás se sentaron a la mesa nuevamente a conversar.

/

El joven morocho se sentó en el piso debajo de la ventana y mirando al cielo con nostalgia.

-Me alegro de volver a verte Mewtwo, este día parece que es solo de reencuentros, ¿sabes? Vine a Star con un propósito y no era el de la liga, pero decidí inscribirme en ella, por una razón importante, podre seguir viajando con ella de ahora en adelante- El pokemon miro al joven y analizo sus palabras antes de hablar.

- _Te refieres a ¿Misty? -_

-Así es, vine a esta región buscándola, pero eso será nuestro secreto ¿verdad? y no pienso volver a alejarme de ella, pero dime, Mewtwo ¿Qué deseabas decirme? –

-Pi pik pikachu!-

-Muy bien Pikachu-

- _Claro, no diré nada si eso es lo que deseas, más bien decir, decir, no es, es una petición, Ash, quiero que seas mi entrenador-_ Tanto el joven como el pokemon amarillo quedaron con los ojos enormes y crédulos sin poder creerlo aún.

-pero ¿Por qué yo? Sé que soy un buen entrenador, pero hay muchos mejores que yo-

 _-Lo pensé mucho, y estoy cansado de que me usen para experimentos, cansado de esconderme, entonces, me puse a pensar que sería el indicado para estar a su lado, y llegue a la conclusión de que solo tú, podrías serlo-_ El joven miro al pokemon sin creerlo aún, pero viendo lo sincero que era, decidió aceptar.

-De acuerdo, el que me hayas elegido Mewtwo es un honor- y diciendo esto le da la mano al pokemon, quien le devuelve con una sonrisa sincera.

 _-Muchas gracias Ash, te ayudare siempre, también le debo mi vida a Misty y Max, quienes salieron heridos por ayudarme-_ el joven se preocupó por un momento, pero sabía que estaban bien, los acababa de ver, así que solo suspiro aliviado.

-Bien, volvamos a dentro- y así ambos fueron hacia el laboratorio. Al entrar se encontraron con que Kaede les hablaba a Misty y Max.

/

La joven profesora de larga cabellera dorada, traía consigo a ambos pequeños pokemon y miro a los entrenadores para darles algunas indicaciones.

-Bien, chicos, les diré, como fueron forzados a evolucionar sin preparación siquiera porque apenas eran unas crías, ambos son más pequeños que un espécimen normal, aun así, pude ver que tiene una fuerza especial, así que, cuando sean fuertes serán magníficos, aparte de eso, les mandare unas vitaminas, ya que están algo desnutridos, las heridas ya han sanado casi por completo, supongo en un par de semanas podrán empezar a entrenar con ellos, se ven bastante felices a su lado, asique cuídenlos bien-

-Por supuesto, yo la cuidare mucho- la de ojos aguamarina miro a su pequeña pokemon celeste y le estiro los brazos yendo está a ellos, para ser abrazada.

-Claro que si, seguiré todas las indicaciones, gracias por revisarlo- y diciendo esto, su pokemon salto a sus brazos. Ash entro junto con Mewtwo y la joven entrenadora los miro y el pokemon asintió, mostrando ella una sonrisa al ver eso.

-Felicidades Mewtwo- dijo Misty mirando Max también al pokemon y sonriéndole.

-¿eh? ¿Ustedes ya sabían? - el joven entrenador los miro con sorpresa.

-Claro Ash, recuerda que nosotros lo salvamos- Al decir eso, Fer volvió junto al profesor Oak, ya que se había ido con él, y entre los brazos de ambos traían tres pequeños pokemon, los iniciales de la región Star, para sorpresa de todos.

-Bien, Kaede esto lo debes entregar tu- Al decirlo el profesor dejo los pokemon en una mesa, y Fer le siguió dejando al tercero ahí, después de eso, empezó a ir hacia la puerta.

-Mi misión llego a su fin, no deseo saber que pokemon eligen, será más divertido verlo cuando estemos en batalla, los espero en cuidad Antares, un gusto pelear contigo Misty, ya nos veremos las caras de nuevo- al decir eso salió por la puerta y se teletransporto, desapareciendo del lugar. Nadie tuvo tiempo de despedirse, sin embargo, ahora sus ojos estaban pestos en los tres pequeños que acaban de entrar.

-Misty elige tu primero- La joven vio a Ash con sorpresa, por darle la oportunidad de elegir primero al pokemon, miro a Max, quien asintió con la cabeza dándole el permiso de hacerlo.

-Gracias chicos, entonces Kaede, yo quiero el tipo agua si se puede- La joven de ojos chocolates sonrió, y yendo hasta el pokemon, lo tomo en sus manos y se lo entrego. El pequeño pokemon era todo celeste con la boca y cola azul oscuro, estaba en cuatro patas estas eran también azul oscuro y tenía unas rayas del mismo color en la espalda, era como un ornitorrinco de tiernos ojos celestes como el resto de su cuerpo.

-Bien, ella es Ornigrim es el pokemon tipo agua y su última evolución es tipo agua/lucha, espero se lleven bien-

-Que hermosa es, me encanta, gracias Kaede- En el momento que tuvo a su nuevo pokemon en sus brazos, supo que lo harían bien, ya que a sus ojos era hermosa, y ella, le enseñaría todo lo que sabe, poniéndola dentro de su pokebola ahora quedo registrada como de ella.

-Bien, ¿quién sigue? - Max iba a decir algo, pero Ash se le adelanto.

-Adelante Max, elige tu- Le dedico una sonrisa a su pequeño amigo, quien lo miro sorprendido.

-Seguro ¿Ash? -

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes, adelante, elige tu- El joven le dedico su más grande sonrisa, y fue a elegir.

-Bien, Kaede, yo quiero el ¡tipo fuego!- La joven profesora, sonrió y fue por el pequeño que había pedido su joven entrenador. Al entregárselo Max pudo apreciar que era como un pequeño conejo completamente rojo salvo en las orejas que eran mitad blancas y la panza que también era blanca, tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Ahí tienes, él es Mabonny es tipo fuego, pero en la última evolución pasa a ser fuego/hada, espero logren llevarse bien- Max levanto al pequeño pokemon en sus brazos y le sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, seremos los mejores ¿verdad amiguito? -

-Ny ny- todos sonrieron por la ternura que daba el pokemon de Max, aunque los tres pokemon daban mucha ternura. La profesora fue por el ultimo pokemon y se lo entrego a Ash, quien le sonrió en agradecimiento y miro al pokemon en sus brazos, este era como un pequeño ciervo, de color marrón claro con hojas de un hermoso verde en su cuello, tenía unos pequeños cuernitos y la cola era verde también con forma de hoja, tenía ojos celestes y era muy amigable.

-Seremos tu y yo desde ahora amiguito-

-Él es Iriden, es un pokemon tipo planta y su última evolución es tipo planta/roca, se dice que su última evolución es muy ruda- Ash sonrió a la nueva profesora y volvió a mirar a su nuevo pokemon.

-Bienvenido al equipo-

-Den den- todos sonrieron con su comentario al haber lamido la cara de Ash. Como ya habían terminado todo, pensaban irse, sin embargo, al mirar el cielo ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Chicos, ¿porque no mejor se quedan aquí? - todos se miraron entre si y asintieron a la vez.

/

Vemos a todos afuera de la residencia que ahora pertenece a Kaede, Misty, Max y Ash, estaban sacando a todos sus pokemon los que traían consigo para presentárselo a los nuevos pokemon.

-¡salgan todos!- Al decir eso, apareció, Golduck, Gyarados, Politoed, Glaceon y Ornigrim por parte de Misty.

-¡Es hora de jugar!- Max salió Sceptile, Gardevoir, Phanteon y Mabonny. Ash no tuvo que sacar ningún pokemon los que tenía estaban todos fuera, así que decidieron hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

-Bien, chicos, ella es Ornigrim y ella es Glaceon, son las nuevas integrantes del grupo, iré intercambiándolos a todos para que puedan conocerla y para que todos participemos en la liga Star, será muy divertido- la peli naranja miro a todos sus pokemon y sus reacciones, Politoed junto con Golduck, le hacían caras a las más pequeñas, mientras que Gyarados, les mostraba su cola para que jugaran con ella.

-Ellos son los nuevos integrantes, chicos llévense bien con ellos- Gardevoir se acercó y les empezó a hablar con cariño, Sceptile los miro de costado y asintió la cabeza.

-Pikachu, Mewtwo, él es nuestro nuevo amigo, llévense bien con el- Ash observo como Pikachu se acercaba y le hacía caritas raras, mientras el pokemon lo miraba y reía, Mewtwo solo se presentó, aun así, se mantuvo cerca.

- _Bienvenido al equipo, estaremos para ayudarles siempre a todos-_ logrando sacarles una sonrisa a todos con sus palabras.

/

La profesora Kaede les ofreció una habitación que tiene para huéspedes, mientras que el profesor Oak, ya había partido a pueblo paleta, Kaede lo había tele transportado con su Elgyem y ya se había tomado el barco a Kanto de nuevo y esta se fue a su casa.

Vemos a todos en el cuarto prestado por la profesora y Max ya estaba en una de las camas de abajo (eran dos cuchetas) ya dormido con Mabonny al lado de la almohada y a Phanteon en los pies los tres ya dormidos. Misty miraba por la ventana melancólicamente y en sus pensamientos, Mewtwo estaba dormido en un sillón (no quiso la cama) y Ash estaba sentado en la otra cama baja y mirándola con adoración sin que ella no lo viera.

-Oye Ash-

-¿si? ¿Dime?- saliendo de su ensoñación, le respondió.

-Gracias por decidir acompañarnos, ya quería viajar contigo de nuevo- el chico se sintió en el cielo.

-Misty, yo quería decirte algo- La joven lo miro con sus enormes ojos verde agua.

-¿si? – El joven se avergonzó por un momento por lo que deseaba decir.

-Quiero que sepas, que yo, deseo volver a viajar contigo, no importa a donde vayas, déjame estar a tu lado, Misty, quiero que viajemos por todo el mundo juntos y conseguir nuestros sueños- La joven tenía los ojos enormes y lo miraba completamente asombrada, sin embargo, no pudo evitar darle su más hermosa sonrisa.

-Claro Ash, quiero viajar por todo el mundo y ser la mejor maestra pokemon de agua, así que, vayamos juntos esta vez-

-¡SI!- Al finalizar eso, ambos decidieron irse a dormir, así que Misty subió a la cucheta de arriba, mientras Ash se quedaba en la de debajo de ella, quedando libre la de arriba de Max, al acomodarse, Ornigrim se acomodó contra la pared a lado de su almohada mientras que Glaceon se acomodó cerca de su pecho, y así se durmieron, mientras que con Ash, Pikachu se acomodó en los pies y Iriden al lado de su cabeza, así todos se quedaron dormidos.

/

A la mañana siguiente y después de un buen desayuno todos estaban listos para empezar su nueva aventura, mirándose con sonrisas, mientras que Kaede los despedía.

-Gracias por pasar por aquí, les deseo lo mejor, les conviene ir a pueblo Valde de ahí, podrán tomar el camino a bosque Spica y de ahí a ciudad Spica es donde se encuentra el primer gimnasio pokemon, es de tipo roca, mucha suerte ¡chicos!- los jóvenes la miraron y saludaron retirándose lentamente.

-Nos vemos Kaede, ¡gracias por todo!-

/

Vemos a nuestros héroes descansando en la orilla de un lago, el cual es el lago Senn, están almorzando mientras los pokemon están jugando entre ellos, vemos como Glaceon y Phanteon están adaptándose lentamente al ambiente de los chicos, como Mewtwo esta con el resto de pokemon interactuando, como Pikachu juega con Ornigrim tiernamente, mientras le hace caras, Iriden está dormida al lado de Ash y Mabonny está jugando con Golduck quien le hace caras tontas para hacerlo reír, mientras Max mira un mapa en su pokenav, a medida que almuerzan unos sándwiches surtidos y unas bebidas.

-Ash, felicitaciones por quedar segundo en la liga Kalos, se que te ira increíble en esta, pero algo es seguro, no me dejare ganar- La peli naranja le dedico una sonrisa de batalla dispuesta a darlo todo por su meta, el joven no pudo evitar ampliar su ya existente sonrisa al comprender el incentivo de la pelea.

-Por supuesto, esto será lo mejor, poder pelear contra ustedes, Misty, Max, ¡demos lo mejor!-

-Así es Ash-

-Por supuesto-

Así termina el día para nuestros héroes en el lago Senn.

/

Ya llegando a pueblo Valde, se encontraron con un centro pokemon, una tienda pokemon y una escuela pokemon, después de registrarse en el centro pokemon para tener una habitación para pasar la noche, deciden, ir a la escuela pokemon donde ahí vieron a muchos niños y como la maestra daría una exhibición de una batalla pokemon. La maestra estaba al teléfono, y al cortar se acerca a los chicos.

-Hola, ¿ustedes son entrenadores pokemon?- los chicos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por la pregunta y asintieron con la cabeza todos juntos a la pregunta.

-Oh ¡por favor! ¿alguno podría tener una batalla conmigo? Resulta que la persona que vendría no puede llegar por que tuvo un problema y no hay quien haga la muestra- la maestra tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, todos se sintieron mal por ella, así que decidieron aceptar.

-Yo…-

-¡YO LO ARE!- todos se sorprenden por el grito de Max, quien le quito la palabra de la boca a Ash, quien estaba a punto de ofrecerse, pero al ver la efusividad de Max, decide dejarle el lugar.

-¡Muchas gracias!- La maestra no cabía en sí de la felicidad, acomodando a todos los niños en fila y en un lugar seguro, sentándose Ash y Misty junto a ellos, deciden ver el combate pokemon.

-Bien, será un dos contra dos, ¿te parece bien?-

-¡Por mi perfecto!- = _¿Que pokemon puedo usar? Me gustaría probar a Phanteon, pero aun no puede pelear, bien usare a Mabonny y a Gardevoir, si a ellos usare=_

-Perfecto, ¡empezare yo! ¡Raticate sal ahora!- Max al ver a su contrincante decidió empezar con el pokemon recibido en Star.

-Bien, ¡Mabonny yo te elijo!- El pokemon conejo rojo salió de su pokebola con una sonrisa.

-Raticate, ¡usa Mordisco!- El pokemon rata se acercó a toda velocidad al pequeño conejo, quien miraba asustado a su rival.

-No temas, Mabonny, ¡usa Ascuas!- El pokemon rojo uso lo dicho por su entrenador, sin embargo, el otro pokemon aún se acercaba a toda velocidad, solo había apenas sido retrasado, al ver eso, Max dio otra orden.

-Esquívalo, ¡salta!- Dejando de usar Ascuas el conejo salto hacia un costado evitando a duras penas así la mordida. El pokemon rata fue nuevamente por el conejo, embistiendo para darle una mordida, el pobre conejo, solo apenas y podía esquivar los embistes de su rival, notándose así, la diferencia de entrenamientos dados, sin contar que el otro era una última evolución y este apenas empezaba siendo un bebe.

-Raticate, ¡usa Rapidez!- El pokemon empezó a sacar estrellas de su boca.

-Oh no, ¡rápido doble equipo y poder oculto!- de la nada aparecieron muchos conejos, sin embargo, y aunque uso poder oculto, rapidez fue más efectiva, dándole de lleno al conejo, quedando vencido.

-Mabonny no puede continuar, cambio de pokemon- Max devolvió a su pokemon a la pokebola y le sonrió con cariño.

-Lo has hecho perfecto para ser tu primera batalla, mereces un buen descanso, ¡Gardevoir, yo te elijo!- Al salir de su pokebola, se encontró con una hermosa Gardevoir, se notaba muy bien cuidada y de un brillo increíble, todos los niños quedaron fascinados con el pokemon de Max.

-No me intimidas, Raticate, ¡Hipercolmillo!- El pokemon empezó a brillar sus dientes delanteros y rápidamente fue hacia su rival.

-Gardevoir, déjanos escuchar tu vos, ¡Vozarrón!- El pokemon psíquico uso su ataque dejando aturdido a su rival, al recibir de lleno el poder de su voz.

-No dejes que se recupere, quémalo con ¡Puño fuego!- acercándose del todo a su rival, le dio de lleno en la cara un puño con fuego, dejándolo ahora sí, inconsciente. La maestra devolvió a su pokebola su pokemon y saco otra, los niños festejaban lo lindo que era el pokemon de Max y como este venció al de su maestra, Ash y Misty solo pudieron sonreír al escucharlos.

-Ahora te daré mas pelea, ¡Beedrill yo te elijo!- sacando al pokemon bicho/veneno, Misty se tensó completamente e inconscientemente se acercó más a Ash, quedando escondida en la espalda de este.

-¿Qué haces Misty?- Ash no podía evitar su más grande sonrisa al sentir temblar a la chica en su espalda, reprimió los deseos de abrazarla y protegerla el mismo.

-Na.. Nad… Nada A… Ash, so.. solo cu..cubro tu es…espalda- La chica temblaba como una hoja de invierno, sin embargo, no dejo de esconderse detrás de el en ningún momento, mirando por sobre el hombro del chico, la pelea de Max.

-Esto se pone interesante, no dejare que ganes, Gardevoir, ¡Hojas mágicas!- El pokemon Psíquico/Hada uso el ataque dicho, recibiendo de lleno su ataque el pokemon bicho. Sacudiendo su cabeza volvió a estar listo para el ataque.

-Beedrill, ¡usa bomba lodo!- El pokemon saco de su boca una bola lodosa de veneno, varias veces, mientras Gardevoir, esquivaba la bomba, Beedrill no dejaba de atacar con ella, pareciera que Gardevoir se divertía en los esquives.

-Co.. como, en el combate pasado, se notaba que Raticate era más experimentado, aquí se nota igual, la diferencia, siendo Gardevoir mucho más experimentado- Misty le susurro a Ash en su oído su opinión profesional, sin darse cuenta que el chico se sonrojaba al sentir su aliento en su cuello, y aunque algo nervioso, también le respondió, pero nunca mirándola a los ojos.

-Así es, aquí se nota la diferencia, si no me equivoco Max tiene a ese Gardevoir desde su primera liga hace dos años y es su segundo pokemon- Ash estaba pensativo, recordando cuando Max prometió ir por ese Ralts en cuanto fuera un entrenador.

-Wow como sabes eso ¿Ash?- la joven seguía acercándose más al chico, en otro momento seria el cielo para ella, pero ahora solo era su escudo en contra de ese bicho delante de ella.

-Yo estaba cuando le prometió ir por ella-

-Oh, entiendo me alegro por Max-

-Sí, seguramente tenga un Sceptile también-

-Así es, ya ni preguntare como sabes- el chico solo sonrió al escuchar a la peli naranja hablar.

-Hay que acabar esto Gardevoir, ¡Onda certera!- Gardevoir preparo el ataque tipo lucha para dárselo de lleno al bicho, en el momento que este se distrajera y pudiera acertar con precisión.

-Esto no está funcionando, Beedrill, ¡Fortaleza y Tijera X!- el pokemon bicho se fortaleció subiendo su defensa y fue en un ataque directo hacia su rival, Max solo sonrió con esto, al ver como su pokemon efectuaba un esquivaso y sobre su costado le deba de lleno con la Onda certera mandando al otro pokemon a volar hasta darse contra el piso frente a su entrenadora, quien al ver esto, soltó un suspiro.

-Me rindo- todos sus alumnos se sorprendieron al escuchar como su maestra se rendía por, sobre todo, ya que era una clase.

-Niños, deben saber cuándo su pokemon no puede ganar y rendirse, para que este no salga herido- al decir eso, se acercó a Max, quien ya había guardado a Gardevoir después de darle una felicitación por su buen trabajo.

-Gracias por la pelea de practica- y le estrecho la mano al chico quien sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, pude usar a mi pokemon por primera vez-

-Oh si, se notaba era su primera batalla, será muy fuerte algún día-

-Lose- y así nuestros héroes se despidieron de la escuela pokemon para ir al centro pokemon, mañana ya seguirían en su viaje para llegar al primer líder de gimnasio.

/

A la mañana siguiente, ya habían cruzado toda la ruta 2 casi por completo, ya era de tardecito, se habían cruza con muchos pokemon en el camino para poder llegar ahí, estaba por oscurecer, cuando encontraron una cabaña, donde una señora les dio hospedaje.

-Pasen, pasen, el bosque Spica es muy extenso, es mejor que vayan de día- Todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron la cabeza.

-Gracias- Misty se encontraba bastante aliviada de no tener que pasar esa noche en ese bosque ya con escuchar su nombre le daba escalofríos.

La mujer les ofreció un espacio donde pusieron sus bolsas de dormir y después de una cena, se acostaron.

Esta historia continuara…..

Vemos una muchacha de grandes ojos verdes contemplando el mar, se puede apreciar las olas romper en el puerto, un gran bosque de fondo, donde sobre vuelan pokemon como Beautifly y Butterfree por todo el lugar, se puede apreciar que está llegando el atardecer, al ver como poco a poco se pone naranja el día y en el mar, de naranja va pasando a rojo y salen unas pequeñas estrellas, las primeras del día.

-Hola a todos, hoy responderé sus rewier en este magnífico lugar- se le veía melancólica y con nostalgia.

-Empecemos con el primer comentario-

\- Ranma84  
guau esta muy bonito :) , estare a la espera del siguiente capitulo continua te deseo lo mejor-

-Ranma84, muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te gustara, si, intentare hacerlo mejor aún, y gracias por los buenos deseos, ojalá este te haya gustado igual n_n- La chica le da una sonrisa amigable, mientras ve pasar al siguiente comentario.

\- Touka Kou  
ME ENCANTÓ! Sobre todo la batalla entre Fer y Misty, super, genial, fantástico, hayyy me encantó, es en serio, lo disfruté!  
Eres malaaaa conmigo! porque tuviste que dejarlo asi!? Para qué quiere Mewtwo ver a Ash? qué le pedirá? hayyy tantas interrongantes, pero bueno, espero que no tardes en actualizar.-

-Jejeje gracias, me alegra el alma que te gustara, sobre Mewtwo, pos ahora ya sabes para que quería a Ash y poco a poco iré integrándolo más (es que me cuesta un poco aun jeje), si algunas dudas irán resolviéndose jeje, y aquí tienes capi :3- Le toma de las manos a Touka y le mira con brillitos en los ojos, mientras se despide de ella, va pasando el siguiente comentario.

\- Pokeshipping Fun2019  
Disculpa, por no comentar pero me gustó tu capítulo, ¿Pero sabías? Que Mewtwo puede aprender teletransportacion. Y me atrevo a decir, que puede aprender ataques Psíquico.

Buen capítulo sigue así vamos a ver que pasará compañera.-

-No pasa nada, comenta cuando puedas, y sobre Mewtwo, si obvio que lo sé, pero él no conocía pueblo Alba, así que no podía llevarlos con él, por eso Fer los llevo, ya tendrá su arte Mewtwo, poco a poco jeje, gracias que bueno te gusto el capi, espero este también guste jeje- Va pasando el siguiente comentario, mientras se despide con la mano de el.

\- Amo del vacio  
Saludos Akasaku, perdona por haber tardado un pelin en dejarte un comentario, pero he estado ocupado, que debo decir, aunque aun en mi opinion te falta toque para los combates ha sido muy emocionante la verdad el encuentro, ahora sin embargo tengo algunas preguntas, ¿Misty le dida sus sentimientos a Ash casi al instante de verlo o esperada?, ¿conseguida Misty la megapiedra para Gyarados igual que en el anime de Sol y Luna?, son algunas curiosidades que tengo nada, no quiero malgastar tu tiempo, hasta luego.-

-No pasa nada, esperaba tu comentario jeje me alegras el día, que me leas, porque eres uno de mis autores favoritos jeje, sé que le faltan a los combates, nunca escribí uno y seguiré intentando mejorar, sobre todo porque elijo con cuidado cada ataque y lo investigo, para poder hacer lo más fluida que pueda la escritura, aun así, no se escribirlos, supongo mejorare con el tiempo, como sabes, es de aventuras e intento que aunque sea una por capi haya, pero no está enfocado mismo en las batallas jeje, sobre tus dudas, Misty no será la que se confesé primero, aun no, ya que ella no sabe por qué Ash decidió buscarla y participar en la liga Star con ella, aun así, Ash esperar un poco antes de decírselo, ya que para él, aun es increíble lo que descubrió gracias a su pokemon, sobre las megas, seguramente más al futuro tengan megas, por ahora no lo eh pensado bien jeje, no ando muy familiarizada con Alola, pero aquí todavía no pasa, (en realidad aunque sé que Ash tiene mas pokemon, me enfocare de Sinnoh para atrás) son las temporadas que más recuerdo jeje y porque las otras no las eh visto, después de Misty lo único que hacía que mirara pokemon eran los concursos y dejaron de aparecer jeje (no considero lo que hace Serena como un concurso pokemon) espero te haya gustado este capi, nos estaremos viendo n_n-

-y el ultimo rewier que salió de la nada-

-pekocha  
Hola tengo que decidir que me gustó la manera en cómo vas desenvolviendilo .. las batallas las disfrute, la referencia en mi mente y fue grato .. animooo y sigue adelante es muy bueno ... y hoy ansiosa x su encuentro. Saludos-

-jeje espero te haya gustado el encuentro jeje y gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte, me alegran los días n_n-

La chica mira el mar nuevamente y se despide de todos con una mano y una sonrisa, con una pokebola en la mano, saca un Swampert y subiéndose a su espalda se pierde en el horizonte.

-¡ADIOS A TODOS, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI!-


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon no me pertenece es de Nintendo y la región star tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Fer y sus colaboradores, creador del juego pokemon reloaded, que es de fans para fans y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.

 _AKASAKU_.

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto "_ _Watashitachi no unmei"_ _2018-2019._

" _NUESTRO DESTINO"._

 _El lazo rojo que nos une._

 _Arco_ _I_

 _Alcanzar nuestros sueños._

 _El bosque Spica._

 _Se puede apreciar todo oscuridad, no se ve nada alrededor, mirando a la izquierda o derecha, es más, no se puede saber cuál es cu_ _a_ _l, con desesperación, busca el camino para salir de ese entorno, cuando de repente, una luz se ilumina y frente a sus ojos aparece Oh-Ho, el ave legendaria, representante del sol, abre los ojos enormemente, al fin puede verse, gracias a la luz del pokemon frente suyo._

 _-Llego la hora, joven que he elegido para representarme- Con las palabras del ave legendaria, se mareó y confundió, miró al pokemon y su enorme resplandor._

 _-¿La hora para qué? ¿A qué te refieres con elegido?- El ave batió sus alas, los cabellos y ropas se movieron, en su rostro, pudo sentir el calor del aire._

 _-Yo te elegí, para que me representes, representes el sol en mí, estuve años buscando un corazón de oro, a quien poderle dar mi más preciado don- Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, su boca se abrió tanto que podría caberle un pokemon, el asombro en su rostro era genuino._

 _-Es… espe… espera un momento, ¿Por qué yo? Nunca nos vimos de cerca, nunca dialogamos, ¿Por qué yo entonces? ¿En qué te basas, para elegirme a mi? - El aire caliente volvió a chocar en su cara, pero no era molesto, sino cálido y tranquilizante._

 _-Es verdad, nunca me acerque, pero te he observado, los he observado a todos, para poder buscar una persona digna de mi don, y entre todos ellos, te he elegido a ti, no fuiste solo tú a quien había elegido, pero, Lugia, quien es el representante de la luna, le dio su don al otro que también observaba, no sabía cuándo entregártelo o si merecías o no este don, esto conlleva responsabilidad, sin embargo, el peligro se acerca, y después de evaluarte y evaluar a los demás, comprendí, que eres tú, solo tú, quien pasó los obstáculos y quien merece mi respeto, en el momento que te de mi don, tendrás una conexión con el tiempo, con el elegido de Lugia, ya que, él es el alma de plata, y es la contra parte de mi corazón de oro, el momento ha llegado, es hora de que cumplas tu misión-_

 _-Espera un momento, ¿no tengo derecho a elegir?-_

 _-Sí, puedes elegir, pero si eliges que no, el mundo será destruido, alma de plata no podrá con esto sin tu ayuda, y no solo los humanos, sino también los pokemon, la tierra, todo desaparecerá, por que se avecina algo grande, y solos no podemos- Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, su ceño se frunció, miró al ave frente suyo con determinación, el brillo de la decisión fue instantáneo._

 _-De acuerdo, no puedo permitir que eso pase, aceptaré el desafío, porque deseo salvar a los pokemon-_

 _-Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, tu corazón es tan puro que brilla por sí mismo, por eso, acepto mi destino y acepto tu destino, de ahora en adelante, tendrás mi don, y con él, cambiarás no solo al mundo, sino a ti también- Al terminar de decir esas palabras Oh-Ho acerco su pico a la frente de la persona delante suyo y ambos brillaron doradamente._

 _-Tu destino ha sido marcado-_

/

El cielo estaba estrellado, había despertado, y al no lograr volver a dormir, salió fuera a tomar aire, nunca espero encontrarse con ella haciendo lo mismo.

-Mist, ¿Qué haces aquí?- La joven movió la cabeza hacia el lado de donde provenía la voz, vio sorprendida que el joven azabache también estaba en ese lugar, ambos habían salido de la cabaña a tomar aire.

-Oh hola Ash, perdón, ¿Te desperté? Es que tuve un sueño muy extraño y no pude volver a dormir- Ash abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, mientras se sentaba al lado de la peli naranja.

-¿En serio? Yo igual tuve un sueño de lo mas ¡extraño! Me ha dado escalofríos y por eso no logré volver a dormir, si estaré distraído que no vi, que no estabas en tu saco de dormir- El joven, después de sentarse a su lado, empezó a observar las estrellas junto a la chica.

-Hoy las estrellas se ven hermosas, a pesar de estar en una parte boscosa se pueden apreciar muy bien- La joven a su lado, quien tenía un pijama de Squirtle de color rosado, llevaba el cabello suelto, llegando hasta sus hombros casi pasándolo. Mientras que Ash, tenía una camisa azul oscura con Pikachu por todos lados y pantalón del mismo color.

-Eso mismo estaba admirando, desde aquí, se ven más grandes las estrellas, no se aprecian igual en Kanto- Los ojos de la joven brillaban admirando el cielo estrellado. Sin darse cuenta, estaban tocando hombro con hombro con su ser más amado, lentamente Misty apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ash y volviendo a mirar las estrellas, sintió una enorme paz en su pecho, el joven por su lado se quedó tieso, su mente no supo procesar lo que sucedió, hasta escuchar a la joven hablar.

- _Ash… ¿sabes? Gracias por volver a viajar conmigo, te eche de menos-_ El joven se sintió adormecido al escuchar el suave susurro de ella, esas palabras, era lo que necesitaba.

 _-Mist, yo quería decirte algo, Mist, yo… yo descubrí… descubrí que-_ Ambos voltean a la puerta de la cabaña, por donde sale un Max medio dormido buscándolos. Al verlo ambos se separan rápidamente uno del otro, para que el niño no se diera cuenta.

-¿Ash? ¿Misty? ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? Mañana será un día duro, deberían dormir- Misty lentamente se levantó del suelo y miró al niño, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Tienes razón Max, es que no podía dormir, pero ya es tarde, iré a descansar, buenas noches chicos- Al mirar a Ash, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció dentro de la cabaña. El joven miro al niño frente suyo, sintiéndose desconcertado por primera vez.

-Sí, es verdad Max, lo siento, tampoco podía dormir jeje- Al decir eso, salió hacia la cabaña, pasando por al lado del niño, y entrando.

/

Vemos la cabaña, dentro de ella, se encuentran dormidos los chicos de nuestro viaje, mientras que algunos no podían dormir del todo.

= _¿Qué me habrá querido decir Ash? Y ¿ese sueño? ¿Que significará todo esto?, presiento que hay algo más en este viaje, que solo ser parte del escuadrón elite=_ Misty decidió cerrar los ojos para lograr dormir al fin lo que quedaba de la noche.

= _Casi se lo digo, casi se me escapa decirle lo que siento, cielos, Misty no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar de enamorarme aun más de ti, aparte, ese sueño que tuve, ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Que estará por suceder en nuestro futuro? Sea lo que sea, estaré a tu lado y te protegeré, estaré ahí para ti, como haz estado siempre para mí, mi amor, algún día te lo diré, te diré lo que de verdad siento=_ Al cerrar los ojos, Ash quedo completamente dormido, descansando lo poco que quedaba de noche, mientras y sin que nadie lo notara, se podía apreciar los ojos azules de un pokemon rosado, que miraba todo desde la esquina en la que dormía.

/

Se puede apreciar a los tres viajeros y sus pokemon listos para entrar al bosque Spica, más bien a dos y a alguien con las piernas temblando, intentando no mostrar miedo, mientras sus acompañantes sonreían divertidos y nerviosos por la situación, tomándola de la mano, Ash empezó a arrastrar a la peli naranja, adentrándose al bosque junto a los demás.

-Espe…. Espera Ash… no, no estoy lista, ¿podemos entrar mañana?- El joven sonrió con gracia al escucharla, sin embargo, no se detuvo en ningún momento.

-No Misty, nada de mañana, hoy empezamos en el bosque- Siguieron adentrándose en él, la joven respiró al ver que, no se habían encontrado con ningún pokemon bicho aún. Habían avanzado bastante en lo que llevaban de día, pero el bosque era bastante grande, así que a pesar de todo lo avanzado aun no llegaban ni a la mitad del lugar.

-Ash, ¿no crees que es aterrador este lugar?- La joven podía escuchar los ruidos de los pokemon bicho alejándose de ellos, por el miedo a los humanos.

-¿Tú crees Misty? A mí me parece un bosque normal, se pueden escuchar a todos los pokemon, ¡está genial!- El joven sonreía al ver la cara la peli naranja, mientras Max miraba por todos lados buscando algún pokemon que atrapar, Pikachu iba al lado de Mewtwo conversando.

- _Pi pika pikachupi-_

 _-¿Enserio? ¿Y no saben por qué les teme?-_

 _-Pika, pi pikachu-_ Negando con cabeza el pokemon amarillo.

- _¿No sería mejor preguntarle?-_ El pokemon miró al otro con la boca abierta.

- _Pikaaa-_ Ambos se miraron y siguieron conversando.

Más adelante los entrenadores siguen avanzando, sin embargo, al encontrar una parte bastante amplia sin arboles deciden tomar un descanso ahí para almorzar, ya que era casi media tarde y no habían comido nada desde el desayuno.

-aahh ¡muero de hambre!- Ahí hicieron su campamento para poder almorzar, Misty fue la encargada de hacer el almuerzo, mientras los demás, preparaban la mesa, después de un rato, había listo un estofado, con el cual, comieron todos también pokemon, la peli naranja se acercó al gran pokemon violeta y le entregó un cuenco con lo que tenía de comida y unos cubiertos, lo miró tiernamente y le sonrió.

-Espero te guste lo que he preparado- Al poner la comida en sus manos, fue hasta la mesa donde Ash y Max ya estaban sirviéndose.

- _Gracias Misty-_ Tomó su cuento y poco a poco empezó a comer.

En la mesa, Max comía ansioso mientras que Ash comía rápidamente y asombrado, después de engullir todo lo que pudo y quedar satisfecho, miró a la peli naranja a los ojos, chocolate versus verde-agua, quien miraba esperando lo que le diría el chico.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar así? Es una comida muy familiar para mí- La peli naranja se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Cuando, cuando he ido a pueblo Paleta, la Sra. Ketchum, me enseñó lo que sé, lo aprendí de ella- El joven cerró los ojos dándole una sonrisa enorme, sintiendo orgullo por su madre y por la joven frente suyo.

-Te felicito, sabía que se parecía a la comida de mamá, me encantó, es más divertido viajar así, tendré buena comida en el camino jaja- Su sonrisa nunca desapareció, Misty lo miró sonrojada, al sentirse halagada por él.

/

Ya tenían todo listo para seguir el camino, estaba distraída, mirando en su mochila, cuando lo sintió, algo suave y picoso al mismo tiempo, "eso" le acariciaba, al mirar hacia abajo, lo vio, pequeño, negro con blanco, parecido a un gusanito, un pequeño Scatterbug, sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente, su frente se puso azul, y su rostro se desfiguró del horror, nadie lo había notado, nadie hasta que la escucharon.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- El grito desgarrador que dio la peli naranja, no solo asustó a todos sus acompañantes, sino que también al bosque entero, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, el pequeño pokemon negro se encontraba a un metro de distancia de la peli naranja, quien ahora estaba contra un árbol, de donde bajaban unos cuantos Kakuna, la joven no podía moverse del susto, cuando Ash entendió el peligro de la joven, fue corriendo con Pikachu en su ayuda.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno!- Ambos fueron corriendo, Max y Mewtwo fueron detrás de ellos, en el momento que el impactrueno toco a los Kakuna, Ash tomo la mano de Misty y la arrastro con él, detrás aparecieron los demás y empezaron a correr, Mewtwo dio psíquico a los primeros Beedrill que aparecieron, sin embargo, eran muchísimos y tuvieron que seguir corriendo con la orden de Ash.

-Mewtwo ¡corre! No tengo una pokebola para ti, si sales herido, vámonos, ¡debemos huir!- El pokemon se elevó yendo detrás de los chicos.

- _Ash, puedo vencerlos-_ Se posiciono al lado del joven, quien tiraba de la joven, que parecía en shock por lo sucedido.

-Sí, lo sé, eres muy fuerte, pero saldrás herido, esos pokemon nos persiguen, porque se han asustado, solo debemos perderlos- En el proceso, estos Beedrill, algunos usaron el ataque picotazo veneno, saliendo muchos picos de color violeta de sus "aguijones", al ver esto, todos saltaron hacia los árboles para poder "evitar" el ataque, Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash, al ver el ataque finalizado, corrieron desesperadamente para perderlos. Sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta, y por correr desesperadamente, Ash tomo el camino de la izquierda junto a Mewtwo y Pikachu, Misty por querer seguirlo y al perderlo de vista se fue por el centro, Max, quien había quedado retrasado, quedo escondido en unos arbustos y al salir buscando a los chicos, se fue por la derecha, ahora los tres tomaron caminos separados, huyendo de los Beedrill. Sin embargo, Ash hizo una curva hacia la derecha unos metros más adelante, en donde Misty siempre siguió derecho, y por el lado derecho, Max tomo una curva hacia la izquierda, en un momento dado y como nunca dejaron de correr los tres se toparon con un mismo camino y estando juntos de nuevo.

-¡Ash!- El alivio de la peli naranja al encontrarlo fue un aliciente para él también, quien se estaba desesperando al no verla. El alivio fue inmediato, sin embargo, por donde venía Misty, aparecieron todos los Beedrill, y parecía que cada vez había más, ellos siguieron corriendo, hasta que de repente, se toparon con una montaña. Ash se puso delante de Misty, quien tomo una pokebola en su mano, y Max al costado de Ash también sujeto una, todos dispuestos a defenderse, Mewtwo y Pikachu, se pusieron delante de los chicos, mientras los pokemon bicho iban acercándose cada vez más, dispuestos a atacar, de repente, se escucha una voz y empieza a llover.

 _-Blasy, ¡Danza lluvia!-_ El agua empezó a caer torrencialmente, como si fuera una tormenta, calmándose a los segundos, pero nunca dejando de llover, empapando no solo a los pokemon bicho, sino también al resto.

= _¿Danza lluvia? ¡Esta es mi oportunidad con Pikachu!=_

-¡Pikachu!- Dijo Ash, mientras al mismo instante.

 _-¡Sheyra!-_ Una voz se escuchó cerca de la primera voz.

-¡Trueno!-

 _-¡Trueno!-_ Al decir eso, de la nada apareció un Pikachu con cola en forma de corazón, y ambos al mismo tiempo, usaron el mismo ataque, dándole a todos los pokemon bicho, logrando al fin, que huyeran despavoridos del lugar. Nuestros héroes, miraron hacia donde habían provenido las voces, eran dos distintas, porque no sonaban igual, al mirar, pudieron ver como se acercaban a ellos, una joven de ojos verdes, piel canela, cabello largo negro atado en una cola de caballo hacia el costado izquierdo con unos mechones en los costados de su cara, usa una camiseta amarilla larga y debajo un short azul con deportivas junto a un enorme Blastoise, quedando ella pequeña a su lado, al costado de ella, se puede apreciar a otra joven, que su pequeña Pikachu fue a sus hombros a hacerle caricias en sus mejillas, la joven se veía de ojos marrones, pelo rubio oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y con una gorra de la liga Star, usa un vestido hasta más arriba de las rodillas de color celeste y sandalias blancas, de piel muy blanca, ambas jóvenes sonreían, mientras iban acercándose a nuestros héroes. Ash se acercó lentamente a las jóvenes, quienes también se acercaban a ellos, pero intentando avanzar descubrió que Misty se agarraba fuertemente de su remera y no parecía querer soltarlo, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, la pokebola que había tenido antes en sus manos, ahora yacía en el piso, de los nervios, había tomado una vacía. Con suma delicadeza y con un cariño especial, Ash se volteó, logrando que Misty soltara su remera, tomó sus manos y susurrándole, hizo que la mirara.

 _-Mist, abre los ojos, el peligro ya paso, todo estará bien-_ La joven abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose de frente con los chocolates del entrenador pokemon, mirándolo con asombro por un momento, al ver la ternura desmesurada que había en ellos, y la atención que le prestaba solo a ella. Mientras eso pasaba, Max se llevaba a Pikachu y Mewtwo con él, acercándose a las jóvenes, quienes miraban con preocupación hacia donde estaban los otros dos chicos.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, me presentare soy Max Balance, mucho gusto- El más pequeño del grupo, estiró su mano para toma la de la joven de ojos verdes, quien lo miró con ternura y una cálida sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Max, yo soy Lach, ¿esa chica está bien?- Su mirada verde fue nuevamente a parar hacia los entrenadores, donde Ash pasaba su brazo cálidamente por los hombros de Misty y lentamente iban acercándose. El joven con una gota de sudor, miró a la muchacha.

-Sí, es que, esto fue una tortura para ella, le aterran los pokemon bicho ¿Y tú eres?- Dijo el joven de Hoenn, mirando a la muchacha de ojos marrones, quien jugaba con su pequeña Pikachu. Al escuchar esa pregunta, levantó la mirada.

-Oh, lo siento que distraída, mucho gusto Max, yo me llamo Rubi- Y poniéndose de pie le tendió la mano al niño. Al momento de terminar la presentación, los dos entrenadores provenientes de Kanto llegaron a ellos.

-Wow un Mewtwo, es impresionante, solo había visto el de Fer, ¡te ves muy fuerte!- El pokemon la miró con sorpresa, al saber que conocía a su hermano.

 _-Gracias, y gracias por ayudarnos, un gusto conocerlas a ambas-_ Para sorpresa del pokemon, ambas jóvenes le sonrieron cálidamente.

 _=Parece que hay más humanos buenos aquí, puede que solo me haya cruzado con malos por tener mala suerte=_

Misty se separó un poco de Ash, no del todo, pero este ya no le abrazaba, había dejado de sentir su calor, y sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho por eso, pero tomando una gran bocanada de aire, miro a ambas jóvenes.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Misty ex líder de gimnasio pokemon, y quería darle las gracias por habernos salvado de esos pokemon- La joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tomo las manos de la peli naranja, se acercó a ella y con una cálida sonrisa le respondió.

-Oh, qué bueno que estás bien, ¡estaba realmente preocupada!- Misty se sorprendió, pero asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, siempre es bueno ayudar a los demás, deja me vuelvo a presentar, no estabas cerca cuando lo hice-

-Gracias, de verdad les agradecemos la ayuda- Ash estiró su mano y estrechó la de Rubi, quien solo sonrió.

-Vengan con nosotras, tenemos el campamento cerca de aquí, así podrán descansar y secar sus ropas- Al decir eso, Lach, empezó a caminar seguida de Rubi, los chicos decidieron seguirlas, ya era bastante tarde, así que no podrían avanzar más.

/

Al llegar al campamento, ellos armaron el suyo al lado del de ellas, pusieron una fogata y cambiaron sus ropas, tenían una pequeña tienda, donde poder cambiarse sin problemas, Misty se puso una sudadera que le llegaba hasta mitad de muslo de manga larga y con capucha, dejándose suelto el cabello, abajo llevaba un short negro y otras deportivas negras, Max cambio su remera por una roja y unos pantalones azules, mientras Ash llevaba una remera negra con una franja blanca y un pantalón negro, todos se acercaron al fuego para calentar sus cuerpos.

-De acuerdo, volveré a presentarme, soy Lach, soy una entrenadora y coordinadora pokemon, ganadora del festival de Galar hace unos años y fui campeona de Unova, ahora pertenezco al Escuadrón Elite y sigo haciendo viajes pokemon- La joven de largo cabello negro, les miraba con una sonrisa, siendo muy amable con los jóvenes. La de ojos marrón, salto en su silla para presentarse.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! Bien, mi nombre es Rubi, soy entrenadora pokemon y Lach me está enseñando para empezar en el mundo de los coordinadores pokemon, fui campeona de la Región Star hace mucho tiempo y ahora pertenezco al Escuadrón Elite- Se veía que la joven era muy enérgica, por su alegría.

-Me volveré a presentar, soy Misty Watherflower, ex líder de gimnasio celeste, estoy participando de la Región Star, he viajado por Kanto, islas naranja y Johto, y Fer me dijo que quería que fuera parte del Escuadrón Elite- Ambas jóvenes miraron sorprendidas a la peli naranja.

-¿En serio? ¡Debes ser muy fuerte si Fer te quiere en el equipo!- Lach estaba realmente sorprendida, Rubi solo sonrió.

-¡Mi turno! Volveré a presentarme, soy Max Balance, soy originario de Hoenn donde quede entre los 16 mejores, participé en Johto donde llegue a los 8 mejores y ahora vine aquí a Star a participar-

-Un placer Max-

-Un gusto Max- El joven se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar al ver las lindas sonrisas, Ash se rio suavecito al ver eso.

-Supongo me toca a mí, me llamo Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, he participado en muchas ligas, mi sueño es ser maestro pokemon algún día y ahora participo en la liga Star-

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, supongo van camino a la ciudad Spica donde está el primer líder de gimnasio- Lach fue quien hizo la pregunta, que los tres solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pero se desviaron un poco, ¿cómo terminaron con tantos Beedrill tras ustedes?- Misty se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza, mientras que los demás no sabían que responder, Ash decidió hablar.

-Tuvimos un problema y cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos prácticamente rodeados y solo toco escapar, gracias a ustedes que llegaron a ayudar-

-De acuerdo, si gustan mañana en la tarde, podemos dejarlos en la ciudad Spica- Con una sonrisa Rubi se ofreció.

-¡Eso sería genial! Gracias- Al decir eso Max, todos empezaron a acomodar sus cosas, para comer y poder ir a dormir ya.

/

Ya era de madrugada cuando en medio de la oscuridad, solo iluminado por la luna, en un tronco de un antiguo árbol, se encontraba sentada con las piernas arrolladas y tomadas con sus propios brazos, mirando la enorme luna a través del enorme bosque, sus ojos podían reflejar la blanca esfera, en vez de su acostumbrado verde agua, parecían plateados, se veía pensativa, como si algo le inquietara, de repente se escuchan unos pasos cerca suyo, pero ella no se mueve, unos pocos más y alguien se sienta a su lado, apoya las manos en el tronco y mira también el cielo.

 _-¿No logras dormir Misty?-_ La voz sonaba suave, como para no despertar a nadie más, sus ojos también iluminados por la luna, la miraron unos segundos, antes de volver la cabeza al cielo.

 _-No, hoy es el segundo día, que despierto en la madrugada, me sentía un poco culpable, perdóname, ¿te he despertado Lach?-_ La peli naranja bajo la vista por primera vez, y miró a la joven a su lado, quien llevaba el cabello suelto, ésta negó con la cabeza suavemente.

 _-No, no lo has hecho, estaba despierta y te vi aquí, ¿Te sucede algo?-_ La muchacha de largo cabello negro, mira a la peli naranja con preocupación.

 _-De hecho, si, fue mi culpa el ataque de los Beedrill, yo y mi tonto miedo a los pokemon bicho, pusieron a todos en peligro-_ Bajando la cabeza hacia sus piernas, Misty empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

 _-Bueno, no puedes hacer nada al respecto y nadie salió herido, anímate, verás que, si lo intentas, poco a poco podrás ir quitándote ese miedo, solo debes enfrentarlo-_ La joven se levantó lentamente y miró a la peli naranja antes de irse.

 _-Buenas noches Misty, deberías ir a dormir-_ Y se fue a su saco de dormir.

 _-Buenas noches Lach-_ Le susurro antes de volver a subir la vista al cielo.

- _¿Perder mis miedos eh?-_ Lo dijo tan inaudible, que casi ni ella misma se escucha.

 _=¿Qué nos espera en este viaje? Ese sueño que tuve, ¿fue real? Ash dijo también haber tenido un sueño, no, no, estoy pensando demasiado las cosas, pero es que, siento que Ash se acerca más a mí, ¿Podrá ser, que él, sienta algo por mí? Ash, ojalá mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, vamos Misty ya es tarde, y ahora, ¡puedes viajar con él de nuevo!=_ Se levantó del lugar y fue hasta su saco de dormir, mañana sería otro día.

/

Ya era media mañana cuando Misty despertó, Ash estaba ayudando a Rubi a preparar unos sándwiches mientras que Max y Lach ponían la mesa, Pikachu jugaba con Phanteon y Mabonny e Iriden de aquí para allá, mientras que Mewtwo los miraba de lejos, mientras que los pokemon de las chicas dormían bajo un árbol en la sombra, la peli naranja se sonrojó, por ser la última en despertar, sentándose en el saco de dormir, el de ojos marrones se percató que la joven había despertado, acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Mist, ¿has dormido bien?- La miro con genuina preocupación, logrando que la chica se sonrojara aún más, al ver que él se preocupaba por ella.

-Sí, perdón, me quede dormida, enseguida me levanto a ayudar-

-Mist no hay problema, tómate tu tiempo, ya casi está listo el desayuno- Los demás la saludaron de lejos, con sonrisas conciliadoras. Después de un alborotado almuerzo entre pláticas y risas, Rubi y Lach se levantaron y fueron en busca de dos de sus pokemon, para hacer un pequeño entrenamiento.

-Es hora Rubi, ¡Empecemos! ¡Klefki yo te elijo!- De una pokebola rosa con forma de corazón, salió un pequeño pokemon en forma de llavero listo para la batalla, mientras que Rubi saco de una pokebola también rosada, pero con franjas amarillas clarito un Sylveon, que se veía muy tierno.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Sylveon yo te elijo!- Ambas se pusieron en posición de ataque para empezar el entrenamiento.

-Klefki ¡Foco resplandor!- Una bola blanca se formó frente al pequeño para ser disparada.

-Sylveon ¡Brillo mágico!- En el momento que ambos ataques chocaron, ya que Sylveon brillo en todo su cuerpo, se chocaron ambos ataques dejando todo por un segundo en blanco sin recibir ningún daño ninguno.

-Bien Rubi, tu ataque aparte de anularme es hermoso eso es muy bueno, pero debe ser más fuerte que el mío, para que puedas hacer daño, aquí ambas recibimos el mismo daño- Lach que le enseñaba a Rubi como ser coordinadora, le explicaba el motivo de su ataque.

-Bien, será más fuerte la ¡próxima vez!- Rubi no se desanimaba en el entrenamiento. Decidió dar el siguiente golpe ella.

-Sylveon ¡Fuerza lunar!- Del pequeño pokemon blanco con rosa, encima suyo apareció una especie de luna, de ahí en su centro del cuerpo se creó un rayo plateado con rosado, que fue derecho a su rival.

-¡No me ganaras! Klefki ¡Protección!- El pokemon llavero fue rodeado por una esfera verde protegiéndolo del impacto del ataque contrario, logrando así salir ileso.

-Tu ataque fue muy bueno Rubi, pero al usar protección, tu pierdes en puntos, mi ataque me defendió-

-No será siempre, acabemos con esto, ¡Hiperrayo!- En la boca de la evolución de Eevee se fue formando una esfera.

-¡Con que esas tienes! Entonces ¡Giga impacto!- Ambos ataques chocaron produciendo una enorme explosión, un poco de polvo no les dejaba ver, pero al finalizar, ambos pokemon se encontraban inconscientes en el piso.

-Bien, eso significa un empate, pero con puntos habría que ver quién hubiera ganado realmente, vas mejorando cada día Rubi, me alegro mucho, Klefki regresa- Lach devolvió a su pokemon a la pokebola y sonrió, mientras que Rubi solo sonrió e hizo lo mismo, devolvió a su pokemon. Todos habían visto el entrenamiento de las chicas, mientras Max sonreía interesado en su forma de entrenar. Misty se acercó a ambas y les sonrió, con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Alguna podría entrenar conmigo? Solo un combate, ¿para mi nuevo pokemon?- Las jóvenes sonrieron por la petición de la peli naranja.

-Perdona Misty, pero no tengo pokemon pequeños más que Klefki, todos son ultima evolución, no sería justo- La de ojos verdes agua marina bajó la cabeza, más al sentir la respuesta de Rubi.

-Lo siento, lo más pequeño que tengo es Pikachu y ¿tu deseas pelear con un tipo agua, verdad? Y mi Sheyra tiene mucha experiencia- La peli naranja solo asintió, lejos Ash sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, al ver como la peli naranja se desanimaba, así que mirando a su pequeño pokemon se acercó a las chicas y ofreció una batalla a la peli naranja.

-Mist, ¿y si peleamos juntos? ¿Así mi pokemon también obtiene experiencia?- Los ojos de la peli naranja, brillaron enormemente de alegría y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! ¡Mist peleemos! Iriden ¡Yo te elijo!- Saliendo de su pokebola, salió su pequeño pokemon ciervo.

-Ornigrim ¡Sal ya! ¡Pistola agua!- En el momento de salir el pequeño pokemon enseguida usó el ataque

-Iriden ¡Hoja afilada!- El pokemon ciervo, uso las hojas que dieron contra el agua, evitando así el ataque y traspasando el agua, estas iban en dirección del ornitorrinco. Misty al ver eso, dio una orden rápida.

-Ornigrim rápido, usa ¡Concha afilada!- De la nada el pokemon saca una especie de concha de mar, y con ella pega a todas las hojas enviadas, evitando así el fatídico golpe. Ash al ver eso, no pudo evitar sonreír, Misty siempre era feroz en batalla, siempre era genial pelear contra ella. Mewtwo y Max, miraban junto a ambas jóvenes extranjeras la interesante pelea, aunque para el pokemon psíquico, no parecía gran cosa esa batalla, prestaba atención lo más que podía, para ir aprendiendo sobre batallas.

-Bien, no dejaremos que nos ganes, Iriden usa ¡Avalancha!- Los ojos agua marina de la peli naranja se abrieron enormemente.

 _=Nooo, no tengo con que evitar ese ¡golpe! ¡espera! ¿Y si hago eso?=_ Misty sonrió, haría algo que siempre solía hacer el entrenador frente a ella.

-Ornigrim usa ¡Pistola agua hacia el piso elévate!- Ash abrió los ojos enormemente, al ver que cuando su ataque llegó, el pokemon rival no se encontraba ahí, sino en el aire a unos dos metros y medio de distancia y con un fuerte chorro en el piso, manteniéndolo elevado.

-Iriden, no nos rendiremos, aprovechemos que está en el aire, ¡Hoja afilada!- Las hojas fueron en dirección al pequeño pokemon quien, al estar en el aire no podía hacer nada.

-Ornigrim, direcciona ese ataque hacia las ¡hojas!- Aun así, las hojas fueron más fuertes y dieron de lleno al pokemon, quien cayó al piso fuertemente al estar en el aire.

-¡Ornigrim! ¿Estás bien?- Los ojos de su entrenadora eran cálidos y se veían preocupados hacia ella, eso la conmovió y no quiso rendirse tan fácilmente, así que asintió con la cabeza y se puso en posición nuevamente, Misty, solo pudo sonreír con alivio y ternura.

-Bien, ¡seguiremos un poco más! Usa ¡Esquiva todos sus ataques y usa Tajo umbrío!- Mientras el pequeño pokemon corría con velocidad hacia su rival.

-Bien, Iriden, ¡Hoja afilada! ¡Y si te alcanza Megaagotar!- El pokemon ciervo, no dejaba de lanzarle hojas, muchas hojas a su rival, quien con determinación, y dificultad, esquivaba como podía las filosas hojas que iban en su dirección siempre, alguna que otra lograba rozarla, pero se esforzaba en esquivar casi todas, llegando al lugar de su rival, uso el ataque indicado, unos tajos rojos salieron de sus pezuñas hacia su rival, quien no llego a usar el ataque dicho por su entrenador en el momento de recibir el ataque, mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

Misty saltaba en una pata al ver que por lo menos había logrado pegarle a su rival, ahora estaba a mano, ya que ambos se habían pegado una vez, sin embargo, sus pokemon aún no estaban tan preparados para una larga batalla y cayeron desplomados a la vez.

-Tal parece que esta vez es un empate - Ash le sonrió a la peli naranja, mientras con su pokebola metía a su pokemon dentro de ella. Mientras la chica hacia exactamente lo mismo con el suyo, le daba un beso a su pokebola y sonreía.

-Así parece Ash, lo has hecho genial amiguita, mereces un gran descanso- Los demás, que estaban mirando la batalla, fueron por sus cosas, junto a los jóvenes, mientras veían el deportivismo de ambos chicos, al ver lo feliz que se veían.

-Bien, como les dije ayer, los alcanzaremos hacia la ciudad Spica, y después volveremos aquí, nosotras seguiremos entrenando un poco mas- Lach, se veía contenta de haber conocido nuevos amigos.

-¿Qué harán después chicas?- Misty las veía con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo iré hacía la región Kalos, se van a implementar los concursos pokemon, ahí en Kalos están las Exhibiciones pokemon, pero como es solo para chicas, el comité pokemon decidió crear estadios para concursos pokemon y fui invitada para inaugurar el primer concurso pokemon abierto, así que en dos días iré a Kalos- Lach era la que contaba que haría después. Rubi miro a todos antes de decidir hablar.

-Yo empezare con los concursos pokemon en Unova, ¿sabían que se han hecho tan populares, que todas las regiones decidieron implementarlos? Igual que en Alola, también han decidido a hacer concursos pokemon, al mismo tiempo que una liga normal, creo que después de Unova, iré a Alola- La joven puso cara de estarlo pensando muy seriamente.

-Wow, eso no lo sabía, como en Johto también se implementaron al igual que en Kanto, eso es genial, May se emocionará al escucharlo- Max era el más entusiasmado por su hermana al saber que tendría donde más buscar el mundo. Todos se dieron la mano, y empezaron el camino, sin embargo, para sorpresa de nuestros héroes no estaban lejos del camino correcto, apenas les tomó un par de horas llegar a las afueras del bosque Spica para alivio de Misty, quien tenía sus nervios a punto de explotar, al llegar el lugar, todos se despidieron.

-¡Suerte en la liga chicos!- Rubi se despidió dulcemente.

-¡Ustedes pueden!- Les gritó Lach, todos se despidieron con la mano en alto, mientras veían a las chicas volver al bosque.

-Bien, llegamos a la ciudad, vayamos al centro pokemon y mañana, ¡por nuestra primera medalla!- Ash se había emocionado, como cuando tenía diez, siempre le emocionaba un buen combate pokemon.

-¡Si! Ganemos esta medalla- Al decir eso Max, los chicos rieron bajito.

-Vamos entonces ¿Qué están esperando? Caminemos- Misty fue quien los animo a seguir el recorrido faltante al centro pokemon.

 _=Pase, lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado Ash, ya puedo sentir la emoción de volver a viajar en mis venas, compartamos muchas más aventuras juntos=_

Esta historia continuará…..

Se puede apreciar el estadio de la Meseta Añil de la región de Kanto, las luces están encendidas en la parte de competición de la liga, y en una pequeña parte en el estadio donde la gente se sienta, en la tribuna, había en una pequeña parte iluminada con varias personas sentadas esperando confundidas a que algo apareciera, mientras a la distancia, se podía ver como dos pequeños puntos se hacían cada vez más grandes, de un hermoso y grande Chartfortt (evolución única de Chatot de la región Star, de hermoso plumaje en las alas amarrillo y azul con una especie de hombreras de plumas blancas, un copo verde, cuello azul y el resto negro con una línea verde atravesándolo (ver Chartfortt pokemon reloaded para mejor descripción) y al lado aparece un Noivem, ambos se paran en medio del estadio, logrando sorprender a los espectadores. De ahí vemos bajar a dos chicas, una los espectadores ya la conocen, de cabello largo castaño esta vez suelto con una gorra de la liga Kanto y enormes ojos verde-agua, a su lado se para con una hermosa sonrisa una joven de cabello rosado en dos trencitas a sus costados enormes ojos color plateados, usaba un pantalón vaquero azul y una blusa sin hombros de tres cuartos blanca y deportivas, se veía demasiado linda. Akasaku con una sonrisa miro a los lectores.

 _-Holaaaaaa, tanto tiempo, ¿me extrañaron?-_

Cri, cri, cri.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio y todos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza al ver como se iba hacia una esquina deprimida, la joven de cabello rosa, se acercó y acaricio su espalda. Akasaku salió de su depresión y volvió a mirar a sus espectadores.

 _-¡En fin! No importa, yo si los extrañe, o ¿preguntan quién es la chica que me acompaña? ¡Ella se presentará! Vamos no temas-_ y empuja a la joven delante de los espectadores. Esta se escondió detrás de Akasaku y mirándolas desde su hombro, se presentó.

 _-Soy Kaysa Blaze de Ciudad Orquídea-_ Y diciendo eso, se volvió a esconder detrás de Akasaku.

 _-¿Kaysa-chan? ¿Por qué te escondes? La presentare yo, ella es mi adorable Beta y feliz de tenerla conmigo, gracias Kaysa-chan-_ La joven de ojos verdes mira a la de ojos plateados, quien solo se encogió de brazos y volvió a esconderse detrás de la de ojos verdes agua. Akasaku miro al cielo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

 _-De nada Akasaku-chan, me encanta ayudarte-_

 _-En fin, vayamos por el primer rewier-_

-Amo del vacio :

Hola Akasaku, me alegra ver que has actualizado, buen trabajo en este capitulo, como intuia Mewtwo se ha unido al equipo de Ash, 3 entrenadores compitiendo por las medallas, sera interesante ver los combates de gimnasio, pues los combates estaban bien plasmados, sogue asi, nos leemos.-

-AMO DEL VACIOOOO Holaaaaaaa ¿Cómo estas? Yo ando mejorando muy despacio pero muy bien, así que, lenta pero segura, sigo escribiendo jeje que bueno que te gusto como escribí los combates, sabes que soy mala en esto jeje que felicidad, te estaré esperando en este capi también n_n- Saltando en la pata de la felicidad, toma a Kaysa de las manos y la hace girar en si misma mareando a ambas.

-Touka Kou:

Ay, no juegues! creí que Ash le declararía a Misty sus sentiemientos, espero que lo haga en el siguiente cap, me encanto el combate de Max.-

-¡Touka! También te extrañe mucho x_x, jeje aun no, aun no es momento de declararle sus sentimientos, todo debe ir a su momento jeje te hare sufrir jeje que bueno te gustan los combates, son mi debilidad x_x- Con una sonrisa enorme, saluda a Touka acercándose con un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias- y se aleja siguiendo con el siguiente rewier.

-Pokeshipping Fun2019:

Excelente capítulo lo Adore mucho ya veremos que sucederá en el próximo capítulo.-

-Gracias! Que alegría que te gustara, estoy muy feliz n_n- Mira a la joven de pelo rosa con una alegría.

-Guest:

Muy interesante-

-¿Enserio? Gracias que alegría que te guste n_n sigue leyéndome-

-Ahahahahaha estoy muy feliz, gracias a todos por escribirme y seguir mi fic, disculpen el haber desaparecido, pero era algo que no pude evitar, y sé que soy lenta al escribir, pero aunque me demore, no quiero abandonar ningún fics, así que, desde ya gracias y espérenme n_n tendrán noticias de mi-

Kaysa saca un enorme y hermoso Arcanine mientras que Akasaku saca un enorme y hermoso Absol de color rojo y rosado, ambas se suben encima de sus pokemon y se van alejando poco a poco del lugar.

 _-¡Nos vemos!-_

 _-Un gusto lectores, ¡adiós!-_


End file.
